Cuando la oscuridad regresa
by Annie Ligthwood
Summary: En el Instituto de Chicago se esconden muchos secretos y todo el mundo oculta algo. Después de que John descubra la verdad de su familia tendrá que intentar hacer que la profecía se cumpla. - ¿No eres hermana del gran brujo de Brooklyn?, pues ayúdanos. - Las cosas a veces son demasiado complicadas y invocar a mi padre no esta dentro de mis planes.
1. Prólogo La ciudad de los vientos

**Desde que leí fics como Umbra es Madrid y Fade in Dark me inspiré para crear este fic que espero que os guste ya que es el primero que escribo. **

**Este fic esta basado en los misterios que oculta el Instituto de Chicago, que son muchos, y en la historia enrevesada que he creado acerca de los personajes. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en el argumento asi que espero que os guste.**

**Eso ya lo había dicho pero da igual, solo importa que me deis vuestra opinión porque aún puedo aprender de mis errores.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**La ciudad de los vientos**

John estaba caminando por las hermosas calles de Chicago, con paso lento fijándose en los escaparates de las pastelerías ya que no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar.

Estaban en verano y como era natural en esa época hacia mucho calor y había un ambiente húmedo. Le parecía raro que no estuviera lloviendo, ya que era frecuente en verano por la humedad del ambiente. Casi siempre llovía en Chicago, pero lo peor era que hacía mucho viento y por eso los turistas la llamaban la ciudad de los vientos. Estaba situado en el Río Chicago y en la costa del lago Michigan, donde mucha gente se bañaba como si del mar de una playa se trataba.

Era ya de noche en la ciudad, pero esta seguía llena de gente como si aún brillara el sol, cuando hace más de una hora que se había puesto. No podía ver mucho ya que las calles por la noche estaban poco iluminadas y cuando era pequeño a John le había dado miedo esas oscuras calles.

No había mucha gente fuera – estaban la mayoría cenando – y eso le aliviaba ya que por la mañana era casi imposible caminar con la gente atosigandote.

Le llamaba la atención que esas calles tuvieran nombres tan peculiares, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Dobló la esquina para coger la siguiente calle hacia la derecha, y luego hacia la izquierda en la siguiente calle. Estaba ya desesperado por que no sabía exactamente si se había perdido o si el camino era mas largo de lo recordado, aunque intuía que estaba cerca ya.

Se puso mas tranquilo cuando divisó el restaurante al final de esa preciosa calle, era el lugar donde había quedado con Ayleen.

El restaurante Houlian's tenia un aspecto cutre que rompía el estilo de esa preciosa calle. John no se quejaba ya que hacían unas comidas riquísimas y baratas y el no iba muy sobrado en cuanto a dinero.

Sus padres adoptivos los Cathungry, le habían quitado la paga por destrozar una ventana de su casa. La verdad era que había sido Ayleen, quien tiró una pelota directa a él - por que se había enfadado con él – y él se agachó y dio a una de las ventanas de mi preciosa casa.

Podía haber ido en su vieja moto, de no ser por que sus padres también se la quitaron por haber faltado a las clases, aunque solo había faltado a la clase de la señorita Cooper.

La señorita Cooper no tenía más de treinta y ocho años y a John le encantaba por que era muy amable y divertida, no como la mayoría de los profesores. Tambien podía haber ido en el todo terreno que sus padres le regalaron cuando se sacó el carnet, pero a esas horas no encontraría aparcamiento en todo Chicago.

Cuando entró dentro no vio mucha gente conocida porque en realidad solo había venido dos veces, ya que la mayoría de las veces comía en su casa.

Más allá había una niña que jugaba con una patata frita, esa niña le recordaba a Melinda su hermana pequeña que sin poder evitarlo se había hecho ya mayor y añoraba a su hermanita de 7 años de la que se burlaba por su edad.

Cuando la familia Cathungry lo acogió, Melinda tenía 7 años y era como una pequeña enanita con los mofletes sonrosados y un cabello negro, pero ahora ya se había hecho mayor.

Y al fondo estaba su mejor amiga Ayleen con la que se divertía, estudiaba y con la que compartía todos sus secretos desde hace dos años, cuando coincidieron en el instituto.

John se acercó a la mesa donde Ayleen disfrutaba de un café con leche pero ella no se percato de él hasta que su dulce timbre la sobresaltó.

- Ayleen, ¿que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?

* * *

Juliett y Daren estaba haciendo la cena y Dylan jugueteaba con un cuchillo serafín en la amplia cocina del Instituto, que era otra después de lo sucedido el año pasado. Había un absoluto silencio en todo el Instituto ya que su madre se había ido a una misión y su padre estaba en Idris en un Consejo. Y Madelane ya casi no hablaba por el accidente que sufrió su padre cuando ella era muy pequeña y además, ahora no podría ver a su madre jamás en el Instituto.

"Ya que un día de invierno, Nathalie había salido porque en el Instituto pedían ayuda desde una de las oficinas de - El banco estadounidense republicano. Sin pensar en las consecuencias se metió en el aparente banco, que ella sabía muy bien que se trataba de la base central del clan de los vampiros de Chicago"

"Al entrar se quedo horrorizada con lo que vio en su guarida, estaba plagada de vampiros pero no retrocedió y dio media vuelta como hubiera hecho cualquiera, porque ella era una nefilim, la nefilim más valiente que había existido. Además de valiente era fuerte y ágil ya que llevaba toda su vida entrenándose, pero no le sirvió de mucho contra una treintena de vampiros chupasangre que se alzaban sobre ella a la vez. Después de dejarle moribunda y de quitarle toda la sangre, la convirtieron en vampiro para poder burlarse de los nefilim recordándoles que los vampiros eran más poderosos que ellos"

"En el Instituto no se supo nada de ella en una semana y empezaron a pensar que había muerto luchando contra algun demonio o contra algun subterráneo. Perdieron la esperanza de que seguía viva, pero cuando la vieron en plena noche en las orillas del lago Michigan sacándole sangre a un pobre mundano, a Madelane se le cayó el alma a los pies, recordando que su madre odiaba a los subterráneos especialmente a los vampiros. No volvería a verla riñéndola en su habitación por tener el cuarto desordenado, la echaría mucho de menos"

Juliett estaba preparando en una sarten una salsa para acompañar el pollo asado que vigilaba Daren no muy interesadamente.

Estaba distraído mirando una foto en su móvil nuevo, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Juliett sobre Madelane y eso ya era raro, ya que él era muy cotilla. Sus padres no le dejaban salir de noche a pesar de que ya tenía dieciocho años y eso lo frustraba por que se sentía atrapado en esa cárcel que era el Instituto.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad porque Juliett le gritaba enfadada mientras Dylan reía energicamente.

-¡Daren, se está quemando el pollo! - dijo Dylan riendo – ¡Que irresponsable por tu parte!

- No tiene gracia – dijo Daren perdiendo los nervios.

Sin apenas poder controlarse cogió un plato del fregadero y se lo tiró a Dylan a la cara para que se callase, pero él lo esquivó sin apenas moverse.

Dylan era muy ágil y rápido comparado con cualquier cazador de sombras corriente, pero el plato chocó con la pared muy cerca de su cabeza.

- Y papá y mamá dicen que eres el más responsable de los tr… perdón de los dos - dijo con cara apenada o eso le pareció ver a Juliett durante un segundo.

- ¡Nunca me respetas y eso que soy mayor que tu! – dijo Daren gritando tan fuerte que intuía que se había escuchado en todo Chicago

- Basta – dijo Juliett alzando la voz, aunque no llegaba a adoptar el tono de Daren - ¿No recordáis que sois hermanos?

Los chicos hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo que a Juliett le pareció eterno. Como no hubo respuesta Juliett añadió más enfadada aún.

- Y parabatais así que ya os estáis perdonando – dijo Juliett imitando a la madre de ellos.

Fue Daren después de reflexionar mucho quién habló, reconociendo su error por haberse enfadado tanto, aunque toda la culpa la tenía Dylan.

- Bueno tienes razón, no deberíamos pelearnos pero Dylan me pone de los nervios. No aguanto estar ni un segundo más en este lugar si él esta aquí, a si que me voy – dijo Daren furioso.

* * *

En las calles de Chicago siempre había gente paseando, ya que aparte de tener muchos habitantes allí se acostumbraba a pasear a altas horas de la noche, por que todo era mas tranquilo a esas horas exceptuando los demonios y vampiros que vagaban por las calles por la noche.

Catherine iba con su traje de cazadora de sombras, como acostumbraba a llevar cuando iba a una misión misteriosa de la que no sabía con que se iba a encontrar.

Les habían llegado avisos al Instituto de que había una manada de Hijos de la Luna descontrolados por las calles de la ciudad.

No le resultaba fácil encontrarlos ya que iban rápido y las calles – como era costumbre – estaban poco iluminadas.

Cuando iba a pasar por una calle aparentemente normal, algo la hizo pararse en seco porque oyó un grito de ayuda que parecía proceder de una niña pequeña.

El grito conducía de una oficina de policía que parecía vacía porque daba aire de abandonada. Se dio cuenta de que era un glamour muy potente, que le resultó difícil hacerlo desaparecer de su mente. En realidad era un castillo de piedra muy antiguo, el lugar donde los Hijos de la Luna de Chicago se escondían de la ley de los Acuerdos.

La manada de Chicago era unas de las manadas más peligrosas y agresivas del mundo y no respetaban los Acuerdos con la Clave, pero sentía curiosidad por saber quien pedía ayuda. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la aparente oficina abandonada, de donde procedían esos gritos de ayuda e intentó abrir la puerta.

Estaba protegida por un conjuro como se imaginaba, ya que los hombres lobos no querían que entrara ningún intruso, ni ningún hombre lobo procedente de otra banda, así que se rindió pensando en que volvería mañana con un brujo para que abriera la puerta, pero oyó de nuevo el grito y se atrevió a mirar por un pequeño agujero en la pared que hacía de ventana.

Y allí estaba una manada de lobos enorme, en una gran sala todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña niña indefensa, pero algo le llamó la atención de esa sala era alguien que ya había visto antes, que ella muy bien conocía.

- No puede ser – dijo Catherine aterrorizada

* * *

Daren seguía sin hablar y se había tumbado en un sillón que a Juliett le pareció algo antiguo, pero no le pregunto a Daren cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, por miedo a volver a avivar la llama de ira que había intentado apagar después de la pelea, con algo de éxito.

Ahora intentaba rescatar el pobre pollo del horno por si se podía hacer algo con él, pero era imposible ya que había quedado chamuscado completamente y no hablemos de la salsa que ella había intentado hacer, ya que daba miedo mirarla debido ha que se había pegado a la sartén y ahora parecía un potingue asqueroso.

- El pollo esta incomestible así que habrá que pedir una pizza – dijo señalando a el pollo carbonizado que yacía bajo la mesa.

- Siento haber quemado el pollo estaba distraído – dijo Daren con un tono, que mas que arrepentimiento parecía estar avergonzado – en lo de la pizza ya había pensado y he llamado a Gino's para ver si en media hora nos pueden traer una de anchoas – al ver la cara que se le quedaba a Juliett añadió – tranquila también he pedido una de jamón y queso.

- Gracias no sabes que no soporto las anchoas – dijo Juliett un poco aliviada – y en cuanto a lo del pollo ten más cuidado la próxima vez o Dylan te lo recordara toda la vida.

- Ya lo sé pero no soporto que no me haga caso. Soy mayor que él tendría que admitirlo – dijo con frustración en su mirada, mientras recorría la sala a la espera de que Juliett le contestara.

- Sabes que Dylan no respeta a nadie exceptuándose a él mismo – fijo Juliett intentando ocultar una leve risa.

* * *

John se había sentado enfrente de Ayleen para escucharla con mayor claridad.

Pidió un bollo de crema aunque no tenía mucha hambre, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ese líquido amargo llamado café, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Para él era tan asqueroso que hasta le mareaba el olor nauseagundo de ese brebaje amargo.

Ayleen estaba tan nerviosa, porque tenía que contarle algo tan importante que se le cayó el café al suelo y la camarera a regañadientes le trajo otro. Esperó hasta que se tomó el nuevo café y luego tomó aire para decirle la verdad pero las palabras no salían de su boca y en lugar de eso le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- John no voy a poder ir contigo a la playa este fin de semana – dijo Ayleen fingiendo fastidiarle la idea- Mi padre necesita mi ayuda en su tienda.

- ¡El año pasado igual! ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

- No te estoy mintiendo. No puedo y punto – dijo enfadada.

Ayleen rezó para que se lo haya creído, ni a ella le convencía su excusa pero no podía ir a la playa porque si no...

- Vale. Si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy – dijo John aun no convencido de la excusa de su amiga.

"Tienes que decírselo "pensó Ayleen "Es tu amigo ".

Pero no podía hacerlo y se maldijo así misma por ser tan cobarde mientras John se marchaba por la puerta del restaurante.

John iba caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad cuando algo le llamó la atención, un ruido procedente de algún lugar. Se acercó a un callejón para ver quien era el causante de aquel ruido sin pensárselo, como si no pudiera evitarlo y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta.

Le pareció ver a un perro gigante, de color verde, con tres ojos rojos y una cola que terminaba en un enorme aguijón. El horrible monstruo se percató de él y se abalanzó sobre él con sus enormes garras y sus más de cien dientes. John intentó darle con una tubería en la cabeza pero antes de alcanzarlo con ella el monstruo la cogió sin ninguna dificultad y la tiró por los aires. Ahora sus ojos brillaban con una ira indescriptible que le hizo estremecerse de miedo, pero sin saber porque se abalanzó sobre él con una fuerza indescriptible.

No sabía porque había actuado así pero no le sirvió de nada ya que el horrible monstruo lo cogió y lo tiró al suelo bruscamente.

Ya pensaba que no podía hacer nada, cuando notó al lado suyo una botella de cerveza rota y sin pensárselo se abalanzó sobre él con uno de los cristales y se lo clavó en el cuerpo. El monstruo gimió de dolor pero se quitó el cristal del cuerpo y de la herida salió sangre negra como el carbón.

En seguida la herida desapareció y el monstruo se abalanzó sobre él con sus enormes garras, pero antes de que le diera el último golpe se desplomó sobre el suelo manando sangre.

No cabía en si de fascinación, porque la causante era una chica vestida totalmente de negro con una melena castaña, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos preciosos ojos verde azulados y unos extraños tatuajes por todo el cuerpo que a John pareció haber visto antes.

La chica le había clavado el cuchillo al monstruo, cuando estaba distraído luchando contra John e iba a recogerlo de nuevo del inerte cuerpo del monstruo y en ese instante el monstruo se esfumó.

Cuando miró en dirección a la chica ya no se encontraba allí, había desaparecido entre las sombras y solo quedaba de ella su olor a vainilla.

* * *

Juliett había reparado en que Madelane no estaba en su habitación, cuando fue ha decirle que la cena estaba hecha y ahora volvía a la cocina apresuradamente.

- ¿Has visto a Madelane? – preguntó mirando directamente a Daren.

En ese momento apareció Dylan en la cocina, con una sonrisa algo siniestra en la cara.

- ¿No me digas que se ha escapado?- dijo Dylan riéndose – creía que era una niña buena.

- No te rías, me pones de los nervios. Eres insoportable – dijo Juliett furiosa

Esperó ver a Dylan dolido por esas palabras pero lo único que hacía era reírse como un loco.

- Además de guapo – dijo Dylan con aire de superioridad – y fuerte

La verdad era que Dylan resultaba atractivo con sus ojos verdes claros, su cabello rubio brillante y su musculoso cuerpo.

Pero a Juliett solo le parecía un niño arrogante que no paraba de incordiar y hacer rabiar a las personas.

* * *

No había sido un sueño, pero seguía sin admitir que lo que había visto era real y que no estaba alucinando. El chico miró al reloj pensando en lo que había pasado en aquel callejón y se percató que ya eran las once y diez de la noche.

Su padre Santiago Cathungry le había dicho que volviera antes de las once y media, así que se apresuró en llegar a su casa. Iba tan rápido que pasó varios semáforos en rojo pero tuvo la suerte de que no le atropellaron de milagro.

Intentaba esquivar a la gente que aún estaba a esas horas de la noche por las calles de Chicago, pero sin poder evitarlo se chocó con una mujer a la que él conocía.

La había visto en algún lugar pero no sabía donde.

- Perdona, ¿te conozco? – dijo John amablemente.

La mujer con la que se había chocado momentos antes, salió corriendo apresuradamente camuflándose entre la gente y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegó a la casa a las once y media, donde la recibió Consuelo la sirvienta y aún respirando rápidamente, entró en la gran casa.

Ya dentro en el salón se sentó junto a Melinda en el sofá y le acarició el pelo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita pequeña? – dijo John dulcemente

- Te he dicho que ya no soy pequeña mañana cumplo trece años – dijo Melinda enfadada.

* * *

Madelane paseaba por las calles de Chicago aún en guardia por si volvían a ver algún demonio loco, pero no apreció nada por las calles así que guardó de nuevo sus cuchillos.

Pero en ese momento, un hombre lobo se abalanzó sobre ella más rabioso que de costumbre. Hubiera preferido que hubiera sido un demonio, incluso uno mayor por que Madelane había sufrido gracias a uno de ellos. No podía acercarse a ellos porque le hacían recordar una escena horrorosa.

Cuando tenía diez años estaba jugando en el parque con su padre y su madre, cuando un hombre se acercó a su padre y le dijo:

"No puedes esconderla por más tiempo. Aaron la encontrará"

En ese momento, el hombre se convirtió en lobo y atacó a su padre con unas garras que le rasgaron cada parte del cuerpo, hasta dejarlo en la hierba del parque sin vida. Su madre la había cogido antes de que el hombre lobo se abalanzara sobre su padre para que no contemplara la escena, pero ella la había visto perfectamente y sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, así que sacó los cuchillos del cinturón y susurró "Sencasel ", "Mabriol "y los cuchillos se iluminaron.

Se lo quitó de encima como pudo y se puso en pie justo a tiempo para esquivar al lobo que volvía a abalanzarse sobre ella. El lobo gruñó por su fracasado ataque y en un intento suicida le atacó y le arañó la cara con sus poderosas garras. Ella gimió de dolor pero con una ira en sus ojos se abalanzó sobre él e intento clavarle uno de sus cuchillos, pero el lobo la apartó dejándola caer al suelo con brusquedad.

Ya no podía moverse y se sentía rabiosa porque iba a morir a manos de un estúpido lobo y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se calentó, empezó a brillar y un destello iluminó el cielo y al mirar a su alrededor no estaba el lobo, había desaparecido.

Ya en el Instituto, Madelane pulsó el botón del ascensor rezando para que nadie la viera llegar, pero se abrieron las puertas y aparecieron Daren, Juliett y el idiota de Dylan. Madelane quería abrazarlos por que había pasado mucho miedo, aunque sabía que le echarían la bronca por haberse escapado, pero no le importaba porque estaba contenta por estar por fin a salvo.

No notó que las piernas empezaron a temblarle porque estaba paralizada, pero en ese momento se desplomó sobre ellos sin fuerzas y Daren la cogió.

* * *

- Despierta, despierta – dijo Ayleen sonriendo

Cuando John abrió los ojos se percató de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón.

Ahora el salón parecía una pocilga, seguramente también estaba así cuando llegó ayer, pero no se habría dado cuenta porque solo la iluminaba la televisión del salón. Intentó despejarse un poco antes de levantarse y se fue al baño a darse una ducha refrescante porque se sentía hecho polvo.

Cuando salió cambiado de ropa de su habitación, se plantó para mirar que hora era en el enorme reloj del salón. Eran solo las siete de la mañana y John se enfadó porque le habían despertado muy temprano un domingo. Para él era su día sagrado donde se despertaba a la una del mediodía, comía y se iba a dar una vuelta por Chicago.

- Es muy temprano. ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo John enfadado.

- Es hora de que te cuente la verdad – dijo Ayleen sin rodeos – quien soy en realidad.

* * *

**Notas de autor : Como es mi primer fic me gustaría que los pocos que lo leyeran dejaran su opinión en forma de review. ****A si que, si os gusta escribís un review y si no también , pero no seáis muy duros conmigo porque aún soy muy joven y novata en esto.**


	2. Capítulo 1 El secreto de Melinda

**Estoy aquí con otro capitulo y doy las gracias a los que me leen en España y en Canadá aunque aún no tengo ningún review, pero soy paciente. **

**Espero que os guste y por favor, dejar reviews.**

* * *

**1**

**El secreto de Melinda**

Madelane despertó en su habitación como era costumbre pero no fue hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ese mundano tan valiente como cualquier nefilim, su extraña aparición con aquel lobo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directa a su armario para cambiarse de ropa, ya que tenía puesto aún el traje de cazadora de sombras. Eligió ropa cómoda y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo, la verdad era que ayer no había cenado porque se había escapado una hora antes de cenar y como después se había desmayado no había cenado y tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando entró solo se encontró con Dylan que estaba sentado en una silla y le saludó con la mano. Se preparó un buen cuenco con cereales y se sentó al lado de Dylan.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Dylan con tono preocupado.

Si, Dylan era un imbécil pero cuando las vidas de sus amigos y familiares peligraban él era el primero en preocuparse por ellos y eso implicaba que no era insensible. Fue el primero en preocuparse por ella cuando se encerró en su cuarto y no comió nada en dos días y fue el que lo convenció para que saliera de su cuarto. Era la parte sensible de la personalidad de Dylan, pero no le gustaba sacarla mucho por eso la mayor parte de la gente que lo conocía pensaba que no tenía corazón.

- Bien, gracias por preocuparte – dijo Madelane contenta, olvidando por un momento su dolor de cabeza.

Madelane se terminó el cuenco de cereales, lo dejó en el fregador y se volvió a sentar al lado de Dylan. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ayer, ese mundano que le llamaba la atención, de alguna manera era especial.

En ese momento aparecieron Juliett y Daren por la puerta de la cocina y al ver que Madelane se encontraba allí se sentaron al lado de ella para preguntarle como se encontraba.

- Me alegro de saber que estas mejor, me asuste un poco cuando te desmayaste - luego miró a Dylan- Tu madre ha llegado y quiere verte ahora mismo.

Dylan se marchó de la cocina sin decir nada y por el pasillo se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca. No era como las de otros Institutos porque esta no tenía enormes librerías repletas de libros ya que habían sido destruidos tras un incendio hace unas décadas.

Era una sala enorme con un sofá en un lado donde la gente se acomodaba para leer un libro, una mesa en frente, una estantería con unos diez libros y un fichero con todos los nombres de los nefilims conocidos.

Su madre no dejaba a nadie leer esos libros ya que eran secretos de la Clave e historias desconocidas pero Dylan los había ojeado de todas maneras.

No entendía nada solo había entendido las palabras "elegido", "mundano"y "ángel" y eso no es que le sirviera de mucho ya que estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido para él.

Catherine le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro que cerró y Dylan solo puedo ver el titulo "La luz en la oscuridad - la profecía" antes de que lo dejara otra vez en la estantería.

Sacó uno de los ficheros donde ponía un nombre que Dylan no logró ver y lo puso encima de la mesa, se sentó en el sofá y dijo.

- Lo he encontrado – dijo sin rodeos, se le notaba en la voz un tono de pena o de alegría que Dylan no pudo apreciar – No esta muerto.

* * *

Ayleen estaba preparada para contárselo, tenía que saberlo pero no sabía exactamente como contárselo aunque lo había ensallado mil veces en su casa. Aún pensando como decir a John la verdad apareció Melinda la hermana adoptiva de John.

Su familia adoptiva era española y como era natural Melinda tenía rasgos españoles como sus ojos marrón chocolate, su melena negra como el carbón y una altura que no concordaba con su edad.

John se fijó que su hermana había entrado en la sala y que estaba frente a él como esperando algo y John se acordó que hoy era su cumpleaños.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita! - dijo John alegremente- ¿Cómo lo vas a celebrar este año?

Hace cuatro años invitó a sus tres mejores amigas, a su mejor amigo y a toda su familia a una fiesta en la mansión de la familia en Los Ángeles. Había ponis, payasos y un montón de comida de todo tipo desde patatas fritas para sus amigos hasta caviar para los mayores.

Pero cada cumpleaños que celebraba era menos lujoso y más intimo que el anterior. Hace dos años se fue al McDonald 's con sus cuatro amigos y con el por supuesto porque no querían dejar a Melinda sin vigilancia y Melinda no quería que sus padres fueran.

Por su doce cumpleaños se fue de viaje un mes con sus padres a no se donde, solo sabía que estaba en Europa y no le habían dejado ir aunque le suplicó porque decían que el no pertenecía a ese sitio.

- Pues no se. A lo mejor me voy otra vez a… - dijo Melinda pero se interrumpió por que se había dado cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

- ¿Puedo venir esta vez? – dijo John suplicando

- No. No serías bien recibido – dijo Melinda con voz implacable – pero no te enfades no es culpa tuya es solo que…

- Decir no te enfades en esta situación es como pegar a alguien y decirle que lo has hecho sin querer – dijo John furioso alzando la voz mas de lo debido.

John se sentía ofendido por esas palabras porque le habían sonado como si ella fuera superior a él en algún sentido. Pero él sabía que los dos eran igual de importantes en este mundo o ¿no?

Miró en dirección a donde se encontraba Ayleen para saber que opinaba sobre esa situación pero no estaba, había desaparecido.

¿Como podía ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que había desaparecido?

No le dio mas vueltas y salió del salón echando chispas hasta su habitación furioso por aquella conversación.

* * *

Juliett estaba en su cuarto acostada en la cama escuchando música con su ipod cuando abrió los ojos y vio al final de su cuarto una sombra.

Era Dylan como siempre que no la dejaba en paz ni un momento solo porque le gustaba verla rabiar.

Madelane ya le había dicho que él cuando había gente en peligro siempre era el primero en preocuparse pero ella no se lo creía.

Que Dylan era sensible era una cosa que ella no podía imaginar ni aunque quisiera.

- ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? – dijo Juliett enfadada.

- Es que así es muy aburrido – dijo Dylan.

- ¿Que quieres? – dijo Juliett perdiendo los nervios – o ¿Es que solo has venido a fastidiarme? Como siempre.

- Tengo que pedirte consejo – dijo muy serio – ¿Debería ir a ver a la Reina de la corte seelie?

- ¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro que no. Esta loca y es diabólica – dijo muy segura de si misma.

- Me dijo que también querría que vinieras tú por algo relacionado con tus familia – dijo recordando las palabras de la invitación.

A Juliett se le iluminó la cara, no sabía nada de sus padres ni de su hermano solo se acordaba que sus padres la abandonaron cuando solo era un bebe y su hermano había desaparecido tras el ataque.

Pero, ¿por que? Tenía que averiguar más sobre su familia como si estaban vivos o habían muerto. Tenía que ir o si no nunca se perdonaría no haber intentado saber lo que les pasó a sus padres.

- Vale, iré – dijo decidida.

* * *

Madelane estaba sentada en el sofá del salón mirando al techo reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido cuando una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, la cara de aquel mundano cuando miraba a aquel demonio como si lo odiara desde que nacía, era la mirada que ponía un nefilim al encontrarse con un demonio.

Pero eso era imposible por que el olía a mundano por todas partes o ¿no? Tenía que volver a verlo para aclarar las dudas pero no sabía nada sobre él ¿como lo encontraría?

Se acordó de una cosa que había visto en aquel callejón l noche que lo conoció y salió por la puerta sonriendo en dirección a la salida.

John empezó a plantearse que su familia adoptiva le estuviera ocultando secretos que según Melinda no tenía porque saber y eso le hizo sentirse furioso consigo mismo.

Por eso en la comida no miró a ninguno de sus familiares con miedo a que le regañaran por querer ir a ese sitio tan desconocido para él. Se miró la muñeca esperando ver en su reloj que eran poco mas de las tres cuando para su sorpresa eran ya cuatro y media. No era imposible ya que en el reloj del salón hace solo unos minutos cuando había pasado para coger un vaso de agua eran las tres pero se acababa de acordar de que al reloj del salón se le habían gastado las pilas.

Se apresuró a vestirse ya que tenía que llevar a su hermana al ensayo de su grupo de teatro que se realizaba en un club llamado "Stars of the future (estrellas del futuro) ".

No la dejaban ir sola por que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y en el coche de John llegarían rápidamente.

Llegó a la cocina donde pretendía hacerse unas tostadas y salir pitando al club ya que el ensayo era a las once.

La cocina era muy grande y estaba llena de armarios con diferentes tipos de comida, un frigorífico doble, un montón de electrodomésticos y una gran mesa donde solía comer al mediodía.

Metió en el tostador unas tostadas y se apresuró a buscar a su hermana para que se preparara porque en breve partirían hacia el club.

Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y toco antes de entrar en su inmensa habitación.

Melinda jugueteaba con un objeto brillante y refinado que escondió al ver a John delante de él. Al ver que Melinda se enfadaba fue John quien habló para aclararlo todo.

- He llamado pero no contestabas – dijo John intentando excusarse

- No pasa nada – dijo Melinda mientras John señalaba el reloj nervioso – Ya estoy preparada.

Melinda se metió el misterioso objeto en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se fueron los dos por el pasillo camino a la puerta de salida.

John arrancó el coche y Melinda se subió en el con mucha agilidad que John le había atribuido a sus clases de los viernes en un lugar donde a John tampoco dejaban ir.

En ese momento se acordó de las tostadas que había dejado en la tostadora y se maldijo porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía y su madre ya le había avisado que fuera menos descuidado.

Estaban conduciendo por las calles de Chicago muy despacio ya que había una cola monumental de coches. Llevaban más de diez minutos en esa cola y si no salían pronto no llegarían a tiempo al ensayo aunque no es que importara mucho. John vio el principio de la cola a no más de dos coches por delante de él y supo que en no más de diez minutos estarían allí.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del club de teatro eran ya las once pasadas y Melinda salió escopetada hacia el interior como una bala.

John siempre se quedaba en el coche escuchando música hasta que volviera su hermana de ensayar pero esta vez no fue así. Alguien le golpeó la ventanilla del conductor nerviosamente y John se preparó para ver a su hermana diciendo que no había ensayo como había pasado varias veces pero no era ella

Era esa chica esta vez vestida con ropas normales.

* * *

En ese momento apareció Daren en la habitación alegre por una cosa que Juliett y Dylan no eran capaces de saber a simple vista.

Parecía estar alegre en el sentido de divertido pero no era seguro ya que Daren era una caja de sorpresas y misterios.

Se acercó a Juliett y le dijo algo en el oído que la hizo partirse de risa hasta el punto de caerse e la cama.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – dijo Dylan confundido.

- ¡Que Madelane tiene novio! – dijo Daren riéndose.

Eso si era gracioso porque Madelane siempre había dicho que tendría novio cuando Dylan dejara de ser arrogante así que no se podía evitar reírse.

- ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Dylan – mira que si te has vuelto a equivocar. Acuérdate del vampiro que creías que salía con mamá.

- Ella me dijo que iba a visitar a un chico muy especial – dijo Daren muy seguro- Le he puesto un localizador en el pelo así que podremos saber quien es si la seguimos ahora mismo.

- Que malvado por tu parte, Daren. Me gusta – dijo Dylan.

* * *

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? – dijo John enfadado.

- Creía que querrías verme – dijo Madelane.

- ¿Para que voy a querer verte yo? – dijo John confuso.

- No se ¿porque ayer te atacó un demonio? – dijo Madelane.

- No me atacó, yo me acerqué a él – dijo firmemente.

A Madelane se le quedó la cara blanca, como podía un mundano acercarse a un demonio sin temblar y mucho menos luchar contra él como lo había hecho él. La verdad era que ese mundano escondía algo y ella tenía que averiguarlo sea como sea aunque se pasara el día preguntándole.

- ¿Te acercaste a él? Eres idiota lo sabes verdad – dijo Madelane.

- Si lo sé me lo dicen muy a menudo – dijo calmado - ¿Como me has encontrado?

- Se te cayó este folleto del pantalón – dijo enseñándoselo.

"Clases de interpretación en el club de teatro - Stars of the future - domingos de cinco a seis y media"

John se quedó pensativo mientras invitaba a Madelane a subir al coche para que estuviera más cómoda para su interrogatorio.

Había pasado ya media hora y en una hora saldría su hermana y tenía que irse antes de que ella llegara para que no descubriese lo de la noche anterior porque lo tomaría por loco a él y a la chica misteriosa.

Apareció una figura en frente del coche que John llegó a conocer era Melinda con la boca abierta. Seguramente habría sido un ensayo corto, previo a la función que era el próximo sábado y ella abría venido corriendo pero no se percato de ella hasta que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí Melinda? – dijo Madelane sorprendida.

¿Que? Esa chica conocía a su hermana y lo más intrigante su hermana también la conocía a ella, por la cara que puso al fijarse en ella como si también se sorprendiera de verla allí. Pero, ¿de que conocía su hermana a esa chica tan rara?

- ¿Os conocéis? – dijo sorprendido.

- Hermano te presento a Madelane mi amiga y Madelane te presento a John mi hermano adoptivo – dijo Melinda sonriendo.

Madelane se quedó sorprendida por saber que su amiga tenía un hermano mundano y encima tenía que ser el tonto que va hacia los demonios.

- Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano mundano – dijo Madelane.

- Pero si tiene tres años más por lo menos – preguntó John.

- Eso no significa que no pueda tener amigas mayores que yo – dijo Melinda con algunos aires de grandeza impregnados en su dulce y sonora voz.

John tenía que reconocer que aunque solo tuviera trece años, aparte de aparentar su edad por su elevada estatura se comportaba como cualquier chica de su edad, teniendo en cuenta que solo conocía a Ayleen ya que no era muy popular en clase y pasaba de ir detrás de las pijas de la clase como hacían sus compañeros.

- Pero, ¿de que sois tan amigas? Si vas del Instituto a casa y de casa a tus entrenamientos, así que no se donde os habéis hecho amigas – preguntó John algo intrigado por la posibilidad de que su hermana conociera a esa chica misteriosa, que se hacía llamar Madelane.

- Será mejor que lo llevemos al Instituto – dijo Madelane como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Por qué? No sabe nada – dijo Melinda.

- Veo que no se lo has contado – dijo Madelane mirando a John.

* * *

Daren, Dylan y Juliett acababan de salir del Instituto para encontrar a Madelane y al chico misterioso que tanto había intrigado a Madelane ayer por la noche.

Iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, cuando un ruido les llamó la atención, un ruido que venía del aparato raro que Daren había dicho que era un localizador.

Era el ruido que avisaba que Madelane estaba muy cerca, pero no conseguían verla por que la calle estaba llena de gente como era a esas horas del mediodía.

Hasta que vieron a una chica con una melena castaña un poco más baja que ellos con una sonrisa resplandeciente, era Madelane no cabía duda y al lado reconocieron a Melinda que parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. Se apresuraron en ir hacia ellos y Daren escondió el localizador para que no averiguara que la había seguido, ya que le quitaría su puesto de primo bueno.

- Hola Madelane. Hola Melinda – dijo Juliett contenta.

Dylan parecía ser el único que había captado la presencia de John y lo miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza como si estuviera examinándolo.

- ¿Que hace ese mundano aquí? – dijo Dylan con tono arrogante mas que enfadado.

Madelane y Melinda se rieron durante un tiempo sin decir nada y Dylan no conseguía averiguar que había dicho para que se rieran de aquella manera, aunque Juliett y Daren tampoco parecían saberlo.

- Os presento al hermano adoptivo de Melinda, John – dijo Madelane contenta.

* * *

Ayleen estaba sentada en la silla que estaba colocada en uno de los extremos de la terraza y contemplaba el bello y misterioso paisaje que se veía desde allí. Desde allí podía divisar el lago Michigan lleno de gente bañándose y los grandes jardines de los alrededores, que lo cubrían todo de un verde precioso.

Pensaba en lo feliz que se le veía a la gente sin tantas preocupaciones por las vacaciones y sin pensar en los verdaderos problemas de la vida, como el que tenía ahora mismo. Oyó ruidos de pasos detrás de ella así que se giró hacia atrás instintivamente, para descubrir que era su padre el que se encontraba allí.

Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y el cuerpo hecho polvo pero parecía que ni él se había dado cuenta y le sonreía con la risa que tanto le gustaba a Ayleen. Se había puesto pálida al verlo así porque estaba preocupada por si había ocurrido algo importante, pero no le dio muchas vueltas porque su padre sabía defenderse bien y no parecía muy herido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo Ayleen intentando ocultar su preocupación no con demasiado éxito.

- Nada ha habido problemas en el trabajo pero ya esta todo solucionado – dijo el padre de Ayleen quitándole importancia al asunto.

Su padre se marchó directo a su despacho donde pasaba horas y no dejaba que nadie le molestara ni que entrara sin permiso. Ayleen sabía que su padre le ocultaba algo, pero no se molestó en preguntarle porque sabía que su padre le mentiría sobre aquel asunto como si no quedara mas remedio en hacerlo.

Sabía por experiencia propia que si quería descubrir algo acerca de su padre debía espiarle cuando iba a su supuesto trabajo porque no ganaría nada preguntándole directamente.

* * *

- ¿No me digas que tienes un hermano y no me lo habías contado? – preguntó Juliett algo enfadada.

- No es que seáis intimas – dijo Daren un poco divertido – pero a mi si que me lo deberías haber contado – dijo Daren con tono de reproche.

- Vamos a terminar con nuestra reunión del club de los pijamas y nos vas a contar porque tienes un hermano mundano – dijo como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

- Tú no eres quien para dar órdenes a Melinda eres solo un crío maleducado, arrogante y sin corazón – dijo intentando ofender a Dylan, pero ella sabía que eso no funcionaría, así que lo dijo movida por la satisfacción de hacerle llorar más que por el odio.

Para su sorpresa y la de todos, esas palabras le hicieron tanto daño que no pudo reprimir las ganas locas de llorar que tenía pero como aún le quedaba algo de orgullo desapareció para llorar lejos de ellos. Madelane sabía que se había pasado con él, cuando él había sido muy amable con ella por la mañana pero no fue a disculparse, porque lo que Dylan necesitaba de verdad era que tomara de su propia medicina.

Estaban todos callados sin mirarse entre ellos y Juliett se levantó para ir tras Dylan e ir a consolarlo lo que les pareció a todos una sorpresa porque Juliett y él siempre estaban peleándose. Lo último que hizo antes de perderse por un callejón fue lanzar una mirada de reproche a Madelane, quien pareció algo sorprendida pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Avanzó por un callejón solo iluminado por una farola de la esquina que lo dejaba casi todo sumido en una oscuridad, con un suave olor a pescado podrido que salía de un contenedor cercano. Solo distinguía una pequeña sombra entre las cajas de cervezas vacías, que habrían dejado los jóvenes de un botellón en las afueras de la ciudad los días anteriores. Juliett se fue acercando a donde le pareció haber visto a Dylan e iba con tanta rapidez que un gato se asustó al verla de repente, pero para su sorpresa no hizo ningún signo de advertir su presencia hasta que la tuvo justo en frente de él.

- Juliett, no me molestes – dijo Dylan con un tono apagada en su voz.

- No te lo tomes así, Madelane no hablaba en serio – dijo mientras miraba su hermoso cabello rubio y al ver que él también la miraba apartó la mirada rápidamente.

- No lloro por eso, lloro porque lo que me ha dicho Madelane es lo que me decía Jessica antes de que muriera. Ademas, si que hablaba en serio porque tiene razón, soy un insensible – dijo suspirando fuertemente mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba la nuca y le hacía estremecerse.

- No pienses más en tu hermana porque así solo te harás mas daño. Madelane no lo decía en serio, si ayer me aseguró que no eras ningún insensible – dijo riéndose – solo lo ha dicho para hacerte rabiar, porque la pones nerviosa aunque lo haces con todo el mundo.

- ¿De verdad? No me esperaba esto de Madelane. Creo que me odia – esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que daba a entender que se encontraba mucho mejor, porque no solía bromear cuando estaba así, aunque solo era la segunda vez que ella lo veía así ya que ella lo conoció cuando tenía 12 años.

Juliett hecho una carcajada para romper el silencio que se había embargado del oscuro y sucio callejón y Dylan se fijó en que acababa de anochecer. La cara de Juliett se había quedado de piedra y le siguió la mirada hacia donde miraba.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Dylan

* * *

**¿Quien se anima a dejar un review? Son gratis y sin reproches, por favor.**

**(Cara triste) Que no os de ****vergüenza.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Tres demonios y un cuchillo

**Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y que pongáis vuestra opinión en un review. No muerdo. El capítulo lo había terminado ya pero como puse en un review de uno de los fics que leo, mi ordenador esta hecho una virria (8 años) y no va bien el Internet. Pero por fin convencí a mi padre para que me comprara otro y acabo de estrenarlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a Marice Nieve, a Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore y a Duenede 91 por sus amables reviews y por sus ánimos hacía mi.**

**Este capitulo es un poco corto pero se revela un secreto, el de Ayleen.**

* * *

**2**

**Tres demonios y un cuchillo**

John, Melinda, Daren y Madelane estaban sentados en unos bancos de la plaza esperando el regreso de Juliett y probablemente de Dylan ya que Juliett sabía hacer que la obedecieran de una forma o de otra porque la conocían todos desde hace varios años excepto John. Tenía una sensación un tanto rara respecto a Juliett, un sentimiento como el que sintió cuando el hermano Zachariah murió.

John empezaba a impacientarse, ya que Ayleen le había pedido que fuera urgentemente a su casa y él había optado por esperar e ir al Instituto del que hablaba Madelane. Donde seguramente lo interrogarían, pero desafortunadamente tenían que esperar a que Dylan y Juliett regresaran para marcharse. Sabía que pronto ese silencio sería interrumpido por algún comentario de uno de los que se encontraba sentado en aquel banco pero no le importó y disfrutó de aquel silencio todo lo que pudo ya que se sentía un poco incomodo con tanta gente que no conocía, su hermana incluida porque no la conocía del todo.

- Deberíamos irnos, Dylan y Juliett irán después. Tenemos que llevar a John ante mi madre – dijo Daren muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Ya iré otro día, hoy tengo que ir a casa de una amiga, al parecer es urgente – dijo John buscando una excusa para no ir allí ya que no le apetecía que le echaran la bronca por acercarse a un demonio.

- ¿Con urgencia no te referirás a que se le ha roto una uña verdad? Esperemos que no, porque mi madre se pone muy furiosa cuando un mundano se entromete entre los cazadores de sombras y los demonios – dijo Daren.

- Pero no se ha entrometido – dijo Melinda saliendo en defensa de John ya que él parecía no estar allí - ¿verdad John?

* * *

Melinda se dio la vuelta para oír lo que iba a decir John en su defensa pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que él ya no se encontraba allí ya que se había ido hace ya cosa de unos segundos. A veces su hermano era sorprendentemente silencioso para ser solo un mundano y esa era una de las razones por la que sus padres lo adoptaron cuando tenía nueve años, ya que apareció detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta en el Orfanato y por eso sus padres lo habían elegido pero ella intuía que había algo más que ya averiguaría otro día.

Dylan intentó no mirar a esas criaturas a su único ojo ya que si lo hacías te quedarías paralizado un día entero y despertarías con un gran dolor de cabeza, eso si no te habían matado antes. Juliett estaba totalmente inmóvil por haber mirado a los feroces crauch y a Dylan le costaba mucho cogerla en brazos ya que al levantarse se había cortado con una botella rota al apoyar la mano en el suelo y como no había tiempo para iraztes no había podido curar la herida de la que en esos momentos le salía sangre fluida.

Los demonios crauch son los demonios con un gran ojo en la cabeza, con seis feroces bocas y un cuerpo musculoso y verdoso con seis brazos y dos piernas, y que utilizan el gran ojo para inmovilizar a las presas.

Alguien apareció en el callejón y se acercó a Dylan y a Juliett como si los demonios no lo vieran y lo sorprendió cuando estaba a escasos centímetros suyos. Dylan al principio no supo quien era porque no había mucha luz en el callejón. Pero enseguida distinguió al mundano que le sonreía con aire de suficiencia.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó John.

- No hace falta, me las arreglo yo solo – dijo Dylan – y además solo eres un mundano.

Un demonio se abalanzó sobre Dylan y lo hizo caer al suelo con Juliett en brazos dejándolo magullado en el duro suelo del callejón, pero antes de que el demonio lo rematara John le clavó un cuchillo por la espalda al demonio, que no le hizo mucho efecto pero lo dejó aturdido el tiempo suficiente para que John se lo volviera a clavar. Dylan por su parte decidió coger a Juliett para protegerla de los demonios y John le clavó una última vez el cuchillo al demonio, que desapareció al instante de sacarlo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Como lo has hecho? ¿Y de donde has sacado el cuchillo? – dijo Dylan aturdido por l escena.

- Pues el cuchillo se lo he quitado al violador de la calle de enfrente y lo he hecho porque tengo poderes mágicos – dijo John riéndose.

- No. En serio – dijo Dylan.

- Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea. El cuchillo se lo he quitado a Madelane del cinturón porque he tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después he tenido una visión en este callejón de ti y de Juliett – dijo John quitándole importancia a lo sucedido.

- Tienes suerte de que no es un cuchillo serafín porque si no…

- Ahora lucha – dijo John señalándole otros dos demonios que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Los demonios se abalanzaban sobre ellos y Dylan miró a John en un auto reflejo para ver el miedo en sus ojos y se percato de que John no estaba asustado si no que se reía descaradamente. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía porque un demonio lo derribó y cayó a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba Juliett tirada. Se percató de que se le había puesto la piel de color blanco y le brillaba intensamente.

Se levantó justo a tiempo para esquivar al demonio que volvía a abalanzarse sobre él y miró en dirección a John, para descubrir que su demonio había desaparecido al instante, como por arte de magia y que el suyo también. John se acercó a él para ayudarle con el cuerpo de Juliett que no paraba de susurrar Frederick. No parecía estar herido en absoluto pero se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, porque cuando se acercó a él, no llevaba el cuchillo y en ese instante se desmayó.

* * *

Melinda se había quedado a esperar a Juliett y a Dylan ya que los otros se habían marchado porque ya había anochecido y tenían que volver al Instituto lo antes posible para que no descubrieran que se habían marchado ya que estaban castigados.

Aunque le habían ordenado que no se acercara al callejón para dejarles a los dos algo de intimidad a Melinda le pareció raro que no habían vuelto ya, así que se acercó al callejón. Al principio, no vio gran cosa nada más asombroso que un contenedor de basura y unas cajas viejas pero luego distinguió el olor de demonio del callejón y se acercó más y para su sorpresa vio a Juliett en el suelo y a Dylan agachado sobre un cuerpo. El de su hermano.

Al principio su mente no procesó las imágenes y se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos pero al oír que Dylan le llamaba para pedirle ayuda despejó la mente y corrió hacia él pensando en que tal vez su hermano ya estuviera muerto. - ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estáis los tres bien? – preguntó Melinda intentando ocultar su pánico.

- Si lo que preguntas es que si tu hermano está muerto es un no, porque respira perfectamente solo que tiene una herida muy grave en el pecho y por eso se ha desmayado pero se recuperará y en cuanto a Juliett esta perfectamente solo que le ha paralizado un demonio crauch. Había tres demonios y tu hermano ha matado a uno y los otros dos se han marchado – dijo Dylan en un tono de admiración.

- Sigue con tus bromas, en serio, ¿que ha pasado? – dijo Melinda.

- Es verdad si no pregúntale a él cuando se despierte y ahora te importaría cargar con Juliett es que con los dos no puedo por muy fuerte que sea y como se que tu eres muy buena…

- Vale lo haré, si me dibujas una runa de fuerza porque si no será imposible– objetó Melinda - pero te importaría llevar a John a mi casa es que no quiero que vaya al Instituto aún.

- Vale como quieras pero si me castigan sin salir, será culpa tuya – dijo Dylan riendo.

- Pero si ya os habían castigado por lo del vampiro que creíais que salía con vuestra madre – dijo Melinda - ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Christian?

- Ya pero como ahora saben que nos hemos escapado pondrán cámaras de vigilancia en todo el Instituto, pondrán conjuros y será un poco más difícil escaparse – dijo Dylan ignorando por completo su pregunta pero como era propio de él no contestar a las preguntas como si no las hubiera escuchado no se lo repitió.

Dylan le dibujó la runa a Melinda y ella le dibujó una a él porque no podría con John, lo sabía por propia experiencia.

* * *

Ahora él estaba cargando con Juliett de vuelta al Instituto donde le darían la bronca del siglo y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de no volver nunca y hospedarse en casa de Melinda, pero no soportaba ver a John.

Ya se divisaba la iglesia cristiana Ríos De Agua Viva que había sido construida para la adoración de Dios en Chicago donde convivían montones de culturas diferentes. Se suponía que no estaba en funcionamiento desde hace dos años cuando hubo el gran incendio y todo el Instituto se quemó y fue trasladado aquí porque su madre conocía al dueño que le debía un favor así que se mudaron. No tenía el aspecto de una iglesia normal pero eso no importaba mucho ya que era su única opción.

Se preguntó si su madre estaría durmiendo pero lo descartó porque su madre no dormía desde lo de Jessica y ahora que su hijo y Juliett habían desaparecido aún menos.

Dylan abrió la puerta de la extraña iglesia y se adentró en ella rápidamente in tirar a Juliett al suelo y pulsó el botón del ascensor que tardó un rato en bajar y se metió en él antes de que se cerrara. Estaba siendo muy duro llevar a Juliett aunque llevaba la runa de fuerza y no pesara tanto como John, pero como las manos empezaban a adormecérsele dejó a Juliett en el suelo del ascensor para que sus brazos descansaran.

Cuando se abrió la puerta para su sorpresa estaban las luces apagadas y aliviado por que su madre no estaba despierta se dirigió a la cocina para picar algo antes de irse a dormir. Cuando encendió las luces le sobresaltó que su madre se encontrara frente a él cuando no la había oído llegar y que también se encontrara Daren también conocido como el ojito derecho de mamá desde lo de Jessica.

- Te estábamos esperando – de repente se fijó en el cuerpo que llevaba en las manos - ¿que le ha pasado? ¿Esta viva? – preguntó Catherine.

- Está bien solo ha mirado a un demonio crauch a los ojos y se ha paralizado, se despertara por la mañana – dijo Dylan.

- Esto es horrible, los demonios crauch fueron una creación de Aaron al mezclar varias razas de demonios. Esto significa que no solo ha vuelto William, si no que también lo ha hecho Aaron solo que William ya no es un problema ahora que es el nuevo jefe de la manada de hombres lobo de Chicago.

- Esperemos que Aaron no vuelva a atacar antes de que sepamos cual es su nuevo objetivo – dijo Daren – que no nos pase como la última vez.

- Lo de Jessica no fue culpa tuya – dijo Dylan.

- ¡Podría haberlo evitado! - gritó Daren – yo estaba allí.

- Cambiando de tema, vuestro padre volverá mañana de Idris porque le intriga ese tal John que ni Carolina ni Santiago nos habían mencionado. El hermano Zachariah le interrogará por la tarde – se paró porque se percató de que John no había venido con él - ¿Donde está?

- Pues, en casa de los Cathungry – dijo Dylan.

- ¿Queeee? Estas loco ¿verdad? Es un testigo de actividad demoníaca que además esta relacionado con nuestros amigos los Cathungry - dijo Catherine gritando.

- Es un mundano, no un asesino en serie peligroso y no ha sido testigo técnicamente, lo ha liquidado mientras yo miraba – dijo Dylan en defensa de él.

- Ahora si que estoy enfadada contigo. ¡Como puedes dejar pelear a un mundano contra un demonio él solo! – dijo Catherine más enfadada aún.

- Ayudé. Le pegué una patada a uno de ellos en su ojo – dijo Juliett.

- Frederick – acababa de murmurar Juliett en sueños cuando empezaron a gritar histéricamente.

- Que detalle por tu parte enfadar mas aun al demonio – dijo Daren de repente.

Se callaron porque oyeron unos pasos acercándose a esa sala y se quedaron alertas aunque sabían que solos cazadores podían entrar pero podía volver a ocurrir lo que le pasó a Jessica, así que se pusieron en guardia hasta que apareció por el umbral de la puerta alguien que ellos conocían muy bien.

- Cariño, pensaba que volvías mañana – dijo Catherine sorprendida.

- Ha pasado algo y he tenido que volver antes de tiempo – dijo Adam, el padre de Dylan y Daren – ha llegado un aviso de que Elor Frey va a atacar la casa de los Cathungry.

* * *

Había sido muy duro llevar a John hasta casa de Melinda porque la casa se encontraba en la otra parte de Chicago y hacían paradas cada diez minutos para descansar pero lo había sido aún más para Melinda que aunque era fuerte y Juliett pesaba poco para su edad le había costado gran trabajo llevarla.

Ahora Melinda estaba esperando en casa a que sus padres volvieran de su reunión con algunos miembros del Conclave, por si habían percibido algo extraño.

No sabía cuanto mas iban a estar preguntando en casas de cazadores de sombras pero sabía que no tardarían mucho más ya que ya era muy tarde y ellos le habían asegurado que volverían antes de las once y ya eran las diez y medio en el reloj del salón que por fin le habían puesto pilas. No podía aplicarle a John iraztes porque no era cazador de sombras y sería peligroso, pero lo que si que hizo fue intentar taponar la herida y vendarla, después se hecho una cabezadita que duró diez minutos escasos.

- ¿Melinda? – dijo una voz tan suave como un susurro.

Melinda se giró y vio que la que la llamaba era Ayleen que intentaba entrar en la casa, aunque ella sabía que podía entrar pero pensó lo hacia por educación mas que nada. Melinda se apresuró a abrir y nada mas sentarse en el sofá le ofreció un café que ella aceptó encantada. No sabía porque estaría ahí pero por lo tarde que era intuyó que sería algo serio y como parecía que no había dormido mucho se preocupó por ella como buenas amigas que son.

- Voy a contárselo a John. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Ayleen apresuradamente.

- Ya sabe que soy cazadora de sombras – dijo Melinda y a continuación le contó que Madelane se había encontrado con John y que estaba peleando con un demonio y luego le contó su segundo encuentro con los Darkway y que luego había ayudado a Dylan a luchar.

- Pero, ¿está bien? – preguntó Ayleen apresuradamente.

- Si pero está herido. Duerme en la habitación de al lado – dijo Melinda leyéndole los pensamientos.

Ayleen se sentó en el sofá del salón y cerró los ojos para centrarse en sus pensamientos, pero eso solo la ponía mas nerviosa todavía. Esa mañana había seguido a Elor, su padre y ahora tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto.

- En realidad no he venido por eso – al ver la cara de Melinda prosiguió – he seguido a Elor y planea un ataque contra esta casa y no me pregunte los motivos porque no los sé. Solo sé que atacará esta casa en unos diez minutos y he venido para avisaros, pero como sabes no os puedo ayudar ya que si lo hago Elor sospechara, porque sigue pensando que estoy de su parte y debemos dejar que siga creyéndolo.

- Por favor haz una excepción, John es tu amigo y esta herido no podré llevármelo al Instituto sola, ayúdame – dijo Melinda suplicando – Por favor.

- Vale pero eso tendrá un precio. No trabajo gratis – dijo Ayleen seriamente.

- Los magos y sus costumbres. De acuerdo – dijo Melinda.

Ayleen rió maliciosamente e hizo saltar unas chispas de sus manos y apareció un teléfono en la sala, que casi se le resbala a Melinda de las manos.

- Llama al Instituto – ordenó Ayleen.

- No. Voy a llamar a Adam y el se lo comunicara al Instituto y a la Clave – dijo Melinda.

- ¿Estas peleada con el Instituto o que? – dijo Ayleen.

- Quieren interrogar a John – dijo Melinda con voz triste.

En ese momento quedaron alerta porque oyeron un ruido fuera, en el jardín distinguieron unas sombras que se acercaban a la puerta y Melinda reconoció que tres de ellas eran demonios rauch y otra pertenecía a un cazador de sombras odiado por todo el mundo, Aaron.

En ese momento Melinda también distinguió a Elor que se encontraba entre ellos y le dio un escalofrío aún sabiendo que John creía que ese era el padre de Ayleen, lo veía imposible ya que tenía pinta horripilante y siniestra.

Al que no vio fue al mejor amigo de Aaron, William Highwater el cazador de sombras que ayudó a Valentine para que Jonathan se hiciera pasar por Sebastián, aunque desde hace un año, cuando este murió pasó a las órdenes de Aaron.

La marca de brujo de Elor eran unos cuernos de toro que solía tapar con un sombrero, en cambio la marca de Ayleen eran unas garras en vez de dedos en los pies, por eso no quería ir a la playa porque sabía que John tenía la visión y podría descubrirla aunque se pusiera un glamour como los magos normales.

Ayleen se dio cuenta de que estaban apunto de entrar en la casa, así que se dirigió a la habitación de John seguida de Melinda, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se puso a trazar círculos y grabados en el suelo en un idioma que Melinda no conocía.

Al cabo de un minuto se oyó el estruendo de la puerta al ser abierta con un hechizo y Ayleen se dio prisa para terminar de crear el portal. Ya se oían los ruidos de los cristales al romperse y de los muebles al caer al suelo. Cuando terminó el portal, con ayuda de Melinda arrojaron a John dentro y ellas fueron después, pero Ayleen antes de irse deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y saltó.

* * *

**Me merezco un review por desvelar que Ayleen es una bruja, o ¿no? Pero cuidado, no es una simple bruja, será imprescindible en la historia.**

**Soy paciente, aún espero reviews de gente que está leyendo y no se anima a poner reviews.**

**No seáis vergonzosos y dejar vuestros reviews, también acepto críticas. **

**¿Reviews o no?**


	4. Chapter 3 Una muerte sin asesino

**He tardado un poquito en subir porque he estado muy ocupada por el colegio y leyendo el quinto libro de cazadores de sombras y solo hay una palabra para definirlo, impactante. Pero no voy a comentar, porque se que hay gente que me lee que no ha leído el libro. **

**Gracias a mis queridisimas Marice Nieve y Duende 91 por sus reviews, me han animado muchísimo.**

**Para demostar mi felicidad a ellas por escribirme un review, les he mandado un pequeñito adelanto. Si alguien quiere un adelanto puede dejar un review y le enviaré un mensaje privado y si no tiene cuenta poner un review con su correo electrónico. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**3**

**Una muerte sin asesino**

Juliett se acababa de despertar de su profundo sueño y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le recordó lo pasado la noche anteriores aquel callejón de los barrios mas ricos de Chicago. Como no podía dormir intentó reflexionar sobre lo pasado la noche anterior y aunque no ves nada cuando te paralizan lo escuchas todo perfectamente así que le dio vueltas a lo que le dijo Dylan a Melinda sobre que John había aniquilado a los demonios rauch del callejón. Sin poder evitarlo le llegaron a la cabeza unas imágenes que ella había tratado de olvidar durante años pero no podía evitar pensar en ese día de invierno en su casa a las afueras de Alicante.

"Era un día como otro cualquiera en Idris, ella tenía once años y estaba jugando con su mejor amiga en la pequeña salita de estar, que estaba decorada con motivos estampados por todos lados, nada comparado con su diminuta habitación que estaba desordenada y era bastante cutre. Su hermano solo era un año mayor que ella pero se notaba que tenía una mente un tanto atolondrada, porque en momentos difíciles empezaba a cantar para que no se le notara que estaba nervioso.

"Ya empezaba a oscurecer y ya no se distinguía mucha gente por la plaza principal ni por las demás calles ya que la clave estaba reunida en el salón de los acuerdos con motivos secretos que no le habían contado por ser demasiado pequeña y eso la fastidiaba por que los cazadores de sombras solo podían ser tomados en serio al cumplir los dieciocho y aún así no se les trata del todo como adultos aunque pueden ir a las reuniones"

"Poco después, su amiga se marchó a su casa y Juliett se puso a jugar con su hermano a adivinar a que película se refería con gestos de mímica y pareció que el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, pero se le quitó esa idea cuando llamaron al timbre, pensando que eran sus padres que volvían de la reunión abrió la puerta y la cara le palideció al instante al ver que eran dos cazadores de sombras y un brujo muy conocido en Idris por su uso de la magia negra. Cerró la puerta rápidamente para intentar que no pasaran pero el hombre puso el pie en la puerta y la abrió con una fuerza descomunal, chocó contra la cabeza de Juliett y la hizo desmayarse"

Y eso era todo lo que recordaba porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba en el Consejo y allí es donde Catherine se ofreció a acogerla en Chicago. Le dijeron que no habían encontrado a su hermano y que sus padres habían muerto por alguna artimaña de ese brujo o eso era lo que había creído, hasta que descubrió que no eran sus verdaderos padres, que su madre se apellidaba Highwater y había desaparecido. Nadie sabía quién era su padre pero lo daban por muerto. Lo peor era que el hermano de su verdadera madre era uno de los cazadores de sombras que vio esa noche en Idris.

No podía dejar de pensar en que no habían podido asistir a la corte Seelie y no podría saber nunca el paradero de sus padres porque la reina daba muy pocas veces invitaciones a la corte y si la plantaban no volvía a invitar a los que habían intentado reírse de ella.

* * *

A John le daba un poco de corte encontrase frente a tantos cazadores de sombras, sin nadie conocido en la sala excepto Daren, quien al tener dieciocho años podía participar en las reuniones del Cónclave y tampoco es que lo conociera mucho. No es que prestara mucha atención a cual era el tema de su diputa pero entendió perfectamente que esperarían la llegada de sus padres adoptivos de Nueva York donde habían viajado para visitar a sus amigos los Lightwood.

No paraban de hablar sobre él, murmurando sobre lo que creía que había pasado con él y las teorías eran diversas como que los Cathungry lo habían secuestrado y lo había obligado a dejar embarazada a su hija Melinda, que John los obligaba a trabajar para él o mataba a Melinda, que los Cathungry eran siervos de Aaron y él era otra de sus creaciones horripilantes. No esperaba que lo hartaran a preguntas pero tampoco esperaba que lo ignorasen y no le dirigieran la palabra desde que llegó al Instituto, donde solo lo había tratado bien su hermana Melinda y Daren que siempre era amables con todos.

- John, no te preocupes tus padres no son culpables de nada, así que no les pasara nada – dijo Daren a sus espaldas.

Habían comenzado a cesar los murmullos de los cazadores de sombras de la sala y ahora se apreciaba un silencio absoluto que parecía incluso molesto.

- Me encantan los dulces silencios en los que nadie sabe que decir. Son tan tiernos – dijo John sarcástico.

Como todas las miradas se habían centrado en él, se calló y disimuló como pudo su metedura de pata para que no se le tomara en cuenta cuando fuese juzgado. Solo tuvieron que esperar diez minutos hasta que sus padres aparecieron en la sala pero él estaba equivocado porque no iban a juzgar a él si no que iban a juzgar a sus padres.

- Carolina y Santiago se os acusa de mantener en secreto a un posible cazador de sombras – empezó a decir Catherine.

- Catherine, ¿de que hablas? John no es un cazador de sombras – dijo Santiago con tono divertido - pero no negaré que tiene habilidades especiales y fue por eso por lo que lo adoptamos hace ocho años cuando él solo tenía nueve años, en un Orfanato mundano no en Idris.

- Eso lo dirá el hermano Enoch, que esta de camino desde la ciudad silenciosa y si descubrimos que mentís seréis duramente castigados – sentenció Adam.

* * *

Ayleen llevaba una hora sentada en el sofá de la pequeña biblioteca del Instituto esperando a que John saliera de esa reunión con los miembros del Cónclave ya empezaba a notar que sus parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco ya que no había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decirle después de su llegad al Instituto.

En ese momento estaba cerrando los parpados ya cansada de esperar a John y fue entonces cuando oyó un murmullo que le hizo abrir sus pequeños ojos naranjas para encontrar a John sonriéndola con aspecto divertido.

- ¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Para que te vea dormir? – dijo John con tono despreocupado.

- Solo estaba esperándote y como tardabas mucho me he dormido. Te he estado mintiendo no soy del todo humana – dijo Ayleen sin rodeos.

Espero ver en John cara de repulsión hacia ella o de estupefacción pero el seguía mirándola como si nada de eso fuera extraño para él y eso la dejo un tanto inquietada por sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que eres una cazadora de sombras como mi hermana? – dijo John intentando leer sus pensamientos.

- No exactamente – dijo Ayleen con una risita – En realidad los cazadores de sombras me llamaban la gran bruja de Londres antes de que me mudara a Chicago a mi casa particular ya que la casa donde duermo no es de mi padre. Debería de dejar de llamarlo padre ya que no lo es, mi verdadero padre es… Bueno no importa como seguía me mudé a esta casa que tuve que reformar ya que no la utilizaba desde finales del siglo diecinueve.

- Para. No puedo procesar tanta información seguida. Primero mi familia es cazadora de sombras y creen que yo soy uno porque he matado a un simple demonio y ahora tú eres bruja y tu padre no es tu padre. Me va a explotar la cabeza – dijo John.

- Pues espera a que conozcas al hermano Enoch y la cabeza si te explotará pero no grites cuando lo haga por que resulta molesto – dijo Dylan desde la puerta – por cierto ya está aquí.

Dylan guió a John a través de los pasillos del Instituto para conducirlo a la sala de armas donde le esperaban el hermano Enoch y Adam quien por ahora le caía simpático a su rara manera.

Para ser una iglesia era bastante grande por dentro y John se lo atribuyó a la magia, que acababa a descubrir que existía gracias a su amiga "la bruja" del país de Gominola, porque por mucho que eso explicara muchas cosas seguía sin creerse nada de lo que le habían dicho.

Explicaba porque Ayleen nunca se refería a Elor como su padre y porque tenía tanto dinero ya que según le había contado su hermana, los brujos cobraban sus servicios sin hacer demasiadas excepciones. Cuando John vio por primera vez la sala de entrenamiento le pareció una sala un tanto peculiar comparada con las habitaciones sencillas, la biblioteca y la cocina que eran los únicos sitios que él conocía por ahora.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color intermedio entre el verde y el azul y las paredes tenían enormes vitrinas donde se exhibían armas de todo tipo, muy extrañas para él ya que no las había visto enseguida y aunque no sabía mucho de armas intuía que esas armas no eran normales. También había unas cuantas colchonetas en un lado y unas cosas que John no sabría describir como normales y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Adam vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y un hombre encapuchado aparentemente normal.

El hombre encapuchado se quito la capucha y John solo exclamó un grito de sorpresa porque ese hombre tenía una cara terrorífica que daba ganas de gritar. "¿Estas listo, mundano?" – dijo el hombre en su mente.

John se quedó en silencio porque creía que eran imaginaciones suyas pero cuando volvió a escuchar la voz en su mente si que reaccionó.

- ¡Que no hables con la mente! Me da dolor de cabeza – dijo John.

- Un poco de respeto al hermano Enoch, John – dijo Adam.

"Me trae sin cuidado, empezaré estés listo o no" – dijo el hermano. Al principio John creía que todo aquello había sido solo una simple broma pero su teoría se esfumo cuando empezaron a darle pinchazos en el cerebro pero no gritó ni hizo ningún movimiento de que le haya dolido aquello pero luego notó como si le estuvieran abriendo la cabeza y le estuvieran sacando todos sus recuerdos de golpe dejándolo completamente vacío y angustiado y en esta ocasión de su boca salió un pequeño jadeo y apretó los puños de las manos para aguantar mejor el dolor.

Cayó al suelo porque notó que las piernas le empezaban a fallar y una profunda oscuridad le embargó todo el cuerpo que le dejó una sensación de paz total, como si su cuerpo hubiera esperado eso desde toda su existencia.

Si él hubiera sabido que esa sensación no era otra que la de estar por fin en su hogar después de muchos años, habría recordado todo al instante pero solo pensaba que lo habían llevado a un lugar de inexplicable belleza. Para su sorpresa al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara horrenda de el hermano Enoch mirándole con una intriga que el no podía expresar con su cara.

"Eres un humano corriente, pero en tu mente albergas este recuerdo que tu mismo desconoces y eso solo significa que…" Nunca llegó a terminar la frase porque en ese mismo momento el hermano Enoch escupió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo abatido dejado a su alrededor una gran mancha roja.

John abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la cara de angustia de Adam, había vuelto y eso significaba que el hermano Enoch también lo había hecho, pero solo había regresado su cuerpo manchado de sangre porque su alma no volvería jamás. John se sintió raro cuando se levantó a duras penas porque sus piernas aún no podían sostenerle muy bien y al llevarse la mano al brazo descubrió que lo tenía muy hinchado por algo inexplicable. Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido y confuso, Catherine entrando en la habitación y gritando como una posesa, Ayleen entrando corriendo para intentar salvar a Enoch y Dylan sosteniéndolo cuando las piernas le fallaron.

* * *

Daren no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado ese día y por eso le sorprendió que hubiera dos reuniones el mismo día y con el mismo tema en común y como Daren no había tenido tiempo para preguntar a John porque lo llevaban a la enfermería con el brazo sangrando.

Parece que la gente estuviera esperando la llegada de alguien porque solo conversaron sobre el calor que hacía fuera aunque no era comparable con el Ecuador. Daren miró a su padre que tenía por costumbre morderse las uñas cuando temía algo y en ese momento se temió lo peor y si no fuera porque la espera había finalizado se habría acercado a su padre para preguntarle por lo ocurrido. Nada mas entrar en la sala el hermano silencioso todas las miradas se dirigieron a él que parecí traer malas noticias.

"La autopsia del hermano Enoch indica que tuvo una hemorragia cerebral pero el causante sigue desconocido para nosotros así que no podemos echarle las culpas al mundano porque carecemos de pruebas"

- Pero si se metió en su mente y se murió. Ese mundano nos oculta algo – dijo una voz desde un extremo de la sala.

- Pero ¿de que se le acusa? – preguntó Daren.

- De asesinar al hermano Enoch – dijo Adam – y si conseguimos las pruebas necesarias será sentenciado a muerte. Lo siento, pero es la ley y como no esta colaborando no puedo hacer nada.

Resultaba muy duro estar escuchando como lo juzgaban sin poder hacer nada ya que si abría la puerta e interrumpía sería juzgado, además por espiarlos. No sabía que hacer con respecto a sus acusaciones y las de sus padres.

No podía creer que lo acusaran de matar a ese hombre con pinta de monstruo que aún le daba mucho miedo, porque su cara cuando le salió sangre por la boca que llevaba cosida, no la olvidaría jamás y estaría en sus peores pesadillas. Y tampoco podía creer que después de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, Adam dijera que no estaba colaborando en absoluto con la investigación

- Si supieras lo que te conviene, no espiarías – dijo Madelane a su espalda.

John se sobresaltó tanto que casi le da un ataque al corazón porque como muy bien decía su padre esos juegos eran peligrosos, sobre todo si acabas de descubrir que existen los hombres lobo, los vampiros y los demonios.

- ¡Me has asustado! Y además, ¿de que mas me pueden acusar? Ya piensan que he asesinado al hermano Zachariah – dijo John.

- ¿Que? ¿Y como creen esas lumbreras que lo has hecho? – preguntó Madelane.

- Creen que soy otra creación de un tal Aaron – dijo John quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Ya sabía yo que no eras trigo limpio, y pensar que te cogí cuando te caíste – dijo Dylan desde una esquina.

- Te he dicho mil vez que no me espíes, sicópata – dijo Madelane subiendo un poco la voz.

- Que no te espíe, que no te siga, que no te insulte. Pides demasiado – dijo Dylan – solo pasaba por aquí de camino a la habitación de Juliett, no eres tan importante para mí para que te vigile también de día. Mis turnos son por la mañana jodo a Juliett, por la tarde a Daren y por la noche a ti.

Dylan se alejó por el pasillo del Instituto a paso rápido y sin mirar en absoluto atrás y unos segundos después desapareció por él sin dejar pista de donde había ido, aunque él había dicho que iba a la habitación de Juliett, pero no le creyeron ya que estos se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

Si hubieran sabido que era verdad y se hubieran fijado en la carta que Dylan sostenía en la mano nunca lo habrían dejado marcharse.

John sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó por los pasillos en la dirección contraria que había tomado Dylan, para llegar a la cocina donde iba a prepararse algo para picar ya que todo eso de la muerte de Enoch le había dado hambre.

Si no fuera porque no conocía el Instituto diría que no se dirigía hacia la cocina si no que iba derecho a la biblioteca movido por su fuego interior y eso le preocupaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a la pequeña biblioteca con solo una estantería con unos pocos libros.

Si no fuera porque parecía imposible, diría que los libros le estaban llamando, pero eso era algo que se escapaba de las leyes de la lógica, aunque todo ese mundo que acababa de descubrir tampoco tenía lógica alguna.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano le sacudió el hombro incansablemente y le habló con dulces palabras en el oido.

- Tengo que contarte algo – dijo Carolina.

* * *

Había sido toda una suerte que la reina de la corte Seelie les hubiera enviado otra invitación, ya que esta vez no abría ningún inconveniente en ir, pero que la reina ofreciera una invitación dos veces a la misma persona solo podía ser malo y por eso Juliett se negó al principio. Si no fuera porque Dylan estuvo un buen rato convenciendo a Juliett no se habrían presentado a la reina de la corte Seelie nunca. Era una reina un poco extraña, porque nunca dejaba a ningún cazador de sombras entrar en su corte y por eso se estaban reuniendo con ella en el único restaurante para subterráneos y cazadores de sombras que había en Chicago. El restaurante Giorgio's era el típico restaurante italiano pasado de moda donde la gente iba a menudo, solo que este tenía un jardín en la parte trasera para que se coma con más elegancia por las noches. La reina estaba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín y parecía que se alegró al verlos porque hasta los saludó.

- Saludos cazadores de sombras. Gracias por venir – dijo la reina que parecía extrañamente cortés.

- Gracias a usted por volver a permitirnos el lujo de hablar con usted, hermosa reina – respondió Dylan.

- Ahórrate los cumplidos conmigo, porque no te servirán de nada. Se porque habéis venido y todo tiene un precio – dijo la reina sin rodeos.

- Vuestra fama de manipuladora era cierta – dijo Juliett - ¿que queréis a cambio?

- Quiero que traigáis a ese mundano que habéis hospedado en vuestro Instituto – dijo la reina con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Está bien. Pero, ¿para que lo quieres? – preguntó Juliett.

- Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia, y ahora, fuera – ordenó la reina.

Los chicos se marcharon con viento fresco, sin despedirse de la reina por su grosera aptitud y pasaron todo el camino de vuelta sin dirigirse ni una palabra. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrar a John y obligarle a acompañarles a ir a ver a la reina, pero eso iba a ser muy complicado.

* * *

Carolina estaba pensando en como iba a decírselo a su hijo pero no terminaban de slirle las palabras e intentó decirlo de otra manera.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo tu padre de que eres especial? Pues el en realidad no sabe nada, pero yo si.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar? – preguntó intrigado.

En la sala apareció Catherine, que les avisó de que iba a llegar un nuevo cazador de sombras al Instituto y les ordenó que salieran a recibirlo.

John salió de la biblioteca, se dirigió directamente a la puerta del ascensor para recibir a la invitada como es debido, y los demás aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió una chica con el pelo castaño, largo, con unos cuantos bucles y de una estatura media.

- ¡Juliett! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡Sophy! Desde lo de mi hermano, ¿cómo lo llevas? – preguntó Juliett.

- Lo mas extraño es que no siento absolutamente nada, como si nunca hubiese existido. ¡Es imposible! – dijo Sophy.

- Te presento a mis amigos los Daroway, a mi amiga Melinda y a su hermano adoptado John – dijo señalando a cada uno.

A John empezó a hinchársele el brazo poco a poco, como si se hubiera golpeado, pero nadie se dio cuenta y el no lo comentó.

- Encantado de conoceros – miro a John y dijo - ¿Tu?

En ese momento Sophie se desmayó y la oportunidad de saber quién era John se esfumó.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- La muerte sin asesino del título significa que el hermano Enoch no ha muerto por veneno, ni por enfermedades, ni por causas naturales.**

**En otras palabras no ha habido asesino, ni una persona ni la naturaleza.**

**2- La reina de la corte Seliee oculta algo, por eso no se ha reunido con ellos en la corte.**

**3- ¿De que conoce Sophie a John? Se desmaya de la impresión de volverlo a ver. ¿Porqué?**

**Chan, chan, channnn.**

**Como pone arriba, si quereis un adelanto poner reviews.**

**Porfaaaaa. **


	5. Chapter 4 Todos sus crimenes

**Quiero darle las gracias a Duende 91 por su review y a mi nuevo follower Adri13Valdez.**

**Este capitulo es un poco misterioso con la aparición de un nuevo personaje, si, otro, ya se que tengo ya muchos.**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré la semana del 22 por dos razones:**

**1- El episodio siguiente es el de LA PROFECÍA y me gustaría subirlo pronto.**

**2- El 21 es cuando va a venir a mi casa mi amiga inglesa Georgia, que viene por un intercambio que hice en marzo con mi colegio, me fui a su casa en Birmingham, ahora le toca venir a ella. Se quedará una semana y para festejarlo he pensado subir el capitulo grandioso, no es tan grandioso pero se hace lo que se puede.**

**Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo. **

* * *

**4**

**Todos sus crímenes**

Por si no había suficientes problemas, Sophy había reconocido a John y ella nunca se relacionaba con mundanos y eso significaba que Santiago y Carolina mentían, aunque él no era cazador de sombras.

El hermano silencioso que vino a inspeccionar a Sophy sentenció que había adoptado un estado de coma de la impresión que le dio ver a John y que no despertaría hasta días mas adelante. Juliett estaba muy angustiada porque su mejor amiga de la infancia que tuvo en Idris, estaba en coma y todo por culpa de ese maldito mundano. El seguía diciendo que no conocía a Sophy de nada, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a que si.

Los Cathungry estaban siendo interrogados en esos momentos por la Espada Mortal y por fin se sabría la verdad. La primera en ser interrogada fue Melinda, quién solo objetó que no sabía nada. Luego le tocó el turno a Santiago, el padre, quien solo dijo que John era mundano, pero que era impresionante su destreza. La madre sufrió mucho por la espada mortal y casi se desmayó pero solo dijo que los libros lo sabían, pero como eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no le prestaron atención.

Si ellos no sabían que era, mas confusos estaba el Cónclave que pensaba que ellos lo sabían todo sobre John. Ahora mismo, él estaba en la enfermería descansando un poco con los ojos abiertos. Estaba observando las paredes de la enfermería que estaban llenas de posters con diferentes tipos de remedios medicinales y de runas curativas.

- ¿Descansando mientras puede que una segunda persona muera por tu culpa? – preguntó Dylan.

- Solo se desmayó y no es por mi culpa. Ni siquiera la conozco – se defendió John.

- Pero ella a ti si – dijo Dylan.

- ¿Por qué hay una habitación llena de juguetes y con una cuna? – preguntó John.

- Era la habitación de mi hermana Jessica – dijo Dylan apenado.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó John.

- Me voy que he quedado con Daren – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Espera, ¿de quién hablaba con Juliett? – preguntó John.

* * *

Madelane caminaba por las calles de la ciudad admirando los diferentes tipos de edificios que veía a su paso, estaba muy nerviosa porque después de dos meses iba a ver a su madre. No sabía como reaccionar cuando ella la llamara, podía decirle Nathalie o madre, pero no le diría mamá ya que la dejaría como una niña pequeña. Ella la había citado para que hablaran de un tema urgente, en Giorgio's y ella tenía muchas ganas de verla. No se imaginaba lo que iba a descubrir ese día gracias a su madre. Al llegar ahí pudo distinguir fácilmente a su madre, que aunque ahora llevaba el pelo mas rizado y la piel más blanca era inconfundible para ella.

- A estas alturas, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. Siéntate, hija – dijo Nathalie.

Madelane se sentó en frente de su madre y pidió un café para ella.

- He oído que ahora eres la jefa del clan de vampiros de Chicago. Enhorabuena – dijo Madelane para empezar la conversación.

- No fue para tanto, sabes que siempre se me dio bien negociar – dijo Nathalie quitándole importancia.

Madelane sabía de sobra que su madre podía ser muy persuasiva cuando le convenía pero si seguían hablando del tema se desviarían de lo que su madre quería decirle.

- ¿Para que me has llamado, mamá? – preguntó y al descubrir lo que había dicho se maldijo.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que Aaron ha vuelto. Aléjate de él – le ordenó Nathalie a su hija.

- Solo es un cazador de sombras loco – dijo Madelane.

- Es más que eso, no debería contártelo pero como eres cabezota, lo haré – tosió para aclarase la garganta y prosiguió – él contrato a ese hombre lobo para que matara a tu padre, contrató al brujo que mató a los padres adoptivos de Juliett y con ayuda de un amigo suyo cazador y del brujo quemó el Instituto de Chicago, con Jessica dentro.

Madelane se había quedado sin habla, ese hombre además de mandar matar a su padre, había matado a su prima Jessica quemándola viva. Ese hombre no tenía corazón.

Llevaba un tiempo queriendo vengarse del hombre que mató a su padre y ahora que sabía que también mató a Jessica y a los padres adoptivos de Juliett, quería con todas sus fuerzas vengarse, pero antes de decir le nada a su madre, notó un golpe en la cabeza antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El conclave se había vuelto a reunir después de interrogar a los Cathungry, porque aunque no habían conseguido información valiosa, se tenía algo claro.

Aaron había vuelto por algo relacionado a John y como todo lo que Aaron quería destruir era valioso, decidieron entrenarle para que se defendiera en los posibles ataques contra demonios. Les daba la impresión de que se acercaba otra guerra, solo que esta iba a ser la definitiva y si la perdían el mal reinaría para siempre.

- Debería entrenarlo Adam – sugirió uno.

- Estoy muy ocupado con unos asuntos de Idris y me tendré que volver a marchar. Catherine tiene que dirigir el Instituto, así que he pensado en ti – dijo mirando a Daren.

- ¿Porque yo? Que lo haga alguien con más experiencia – replicó Daren.

- La decisión ya esta tomada pero te pueden ayudar Juliett y Dylan. Así pasareis el rato, ya que estáis castigados – objetó Adam.

* * *

Dylan no podía creer lo curioso que a veces era John, en eso se parecía a Juliett que nada más venir de Idris, preguntaba a todo el mundo sobre la historia del incendio.

- Hablaban de Frederick, el hermano de Juliett – contestó Dylan.

- Pero, ¿porque no está aquí? – preguntó John curioso.

- Porque desapareció y todos lo dan por muerto. Sophy era su parabatai – respondió Dylan – y no preguntes más.

John no sabía que hacer y decidió ir a buscar a Carolina, su madre adoptiva. Dylan se quedó en la enfermería un rato más, para dejar que sus pensamientos se aclararan en su mente. Pensaba que ese mundano le traería muchos problemas al Instituto.

Si no fuera porque se encaminaba hacia la salida, Daren no se hubiera chocado con su hermano y no se habría percatado de su presencia.

- Hermano tenemos un nuevo trabajo, el de niñera – dijo alegremente.

- ¡Estarás de broma! – dijo Dylan fingiendo estar molesto – yo a ese mundano no pienso cambiarle el pañal.

- Lo digo en serio, tenemos que entrenarlo y vigilarlo. Son ordenes de padre y ya sabes como se puso con el accidente del vampiro – argumentó.

- Eso fue culpa tuya. Además, no estará para vigilar – dijo sonriendo.

John intentaba apresurar el paso para llegar cuanto antes a encontrarse con Carolina, pero era un poco complicado ya que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que quería decirle Carolina, que no le dijo porque fueron interrumpidos. Seguramente tendría que ver con el tema de que él había luchado contra demonios. Llegó a la casa después de caminar durante veinte minutos y tocó a la puerta.

- Hola hijo, pasa – dijo Carolina.

Se acomodaron en los sillones del comedor y Carolina le ofreció un té a John, quién aceptó encantado.

- Te he llamado para que retomemos la charla de ayer – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

- A sí, lo de que soy especial – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Eres más que especial, eres… - no era capaz de terminar la frase.

Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y no era capaz de continuar la frase.

- ¿Qué soy? – preguntó John.

- No importa – mintió Carolina, estaba convencida de que si desvelaba la verdad, moriría como el hermano Enoch.

- ¿Seguro? Pues me voy a los entrenamientos – dijo despidiéndose.

Ya en el Instituto, John se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento para terminar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento. No quería entretenerse demasiado con las prácticas, así que decidió hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Mundano apresúrate – ordenó Dylan – hoy veremos tu nivel de lucha, para darte las clases acorde a tu nivel.

John se posicionó en la colchoneta en frente de Dylan y se puso en guardia.

_**10 minutos después…**_

Dylan acababa de salir de la sala de entrenamientos y se veía muy preocupado. Se dirigía a la biblioteca, bueno a la "micro biblioteca".

En ella se encontraba todo el mundo, incluyendo el holograma de Nathalie, que parecía triste. Nada más llegar todas las miradas se fijaron en él, pero al ver quién era volvieron al holograma.

- Hijo, han secuestrado a Madelane - dijo Catherine de repente.

- ¿Cómo? Estaba contigo – dijo señalando al holograma.

- Tú lo has dicho, estaba. Me golpearon, cuando desperté ya no estaba y había una nota que decía que la recuperaríamos a cambio de él – dijo señalando a John.

- Pero no lo vamos a hacer, como acordamos vamos a proteger a John, porque es muy importante – más de lo que pensáis, pensó Catherine.

- Bueno como sea, yo me voy a casa de Ayleen – dijo John.

- ¿Pero que dices? Tú te quedas – ordenó Catherine – porque yo mando aquí.

- Yo no soy un estúpido cazador de sombras, no tengo porque obedecerte – gritó John.

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! – dijo Catherine gritando.

- ¡Te hablo como quiero! – gritó aún mas alto John.

- ¡Parar de pelear! ¡Te vas a quedar y punto! – gritó Melinda.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Melinda un rato, sin saber que decir, hasta que John habló aún sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana.

- Vale Melinda – dijo John – pero solo porque me lo pides tú.

John adoraba a Melinda y lo que ella le pedía, o mejor dicho lo que ella le ordenaba, él lo cumplía, o casi siempre.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía donde se hallaba.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y estaba acostaba en la cama como si solo estuviera enferma. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación y saltó alarmada. Estaba electrificada.

Un repentino miedo le entro por el cuerpo y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a gritar y tampoco hubo respuesta. Tiró la lámpara de la mesilla de noche al suelo y volvió a gritar.

Esta vez si que hubo respuesta,

Apareció por debajo de la puerta un papel que decía:

"Querida niña impertinente,

Igual que mande matar a tu padre puedo mandarte matar. Tu vida no es importante para nadie, pero si para mi, por eso no te mataré por ahora. No te he secuestrado para lo que tus amigos y familia piensan, ya tengo otros aliados que me ayudaran a conseguir a John. Te he secuestrado por tus extrañas habilidades, tú y Juliett sois las únicas en el mundo con ese don. A Juliett no va a hacer falta secuestrarla porque cuando llegue el momento, vendrá a mí.

Por último, he de decirte que si te comportas como una histérica, no saldrás de ahí nunca, por el contario si no intentas escaparte ni romper nada, te dejaremos comer y no sufrirás.

Atentamente, tú querido Aaron.

Pd: Dale recuerdos a tu padre"

Madelane gritó de frustración y rompió la carta en añicos.

* * *

John era muy listo, y por eso se escapó con facilidad del Instituto, a pesar de que le había dicho a Melinda que se quedaría.

Tenía que escapar de ese mundo de locos y el único sitio que le quedaba era la casa de Ayleen, aunque ahora sabía que ella también pertenecía a ese mundo. Por suerte su casa solo estaba a unas manzanas del Instituto, podría volver rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Estaba ya en la puerta de su casa, cuando alguien le susurro desde un arbusto de al lado.

- Psss – susurró – soy yo, Ayleen.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó John.

- Ven conmigo al parque de al lado y te lo explico todo – dijo Ayleen.

Se fueron al parque y se sentaron en un banco vacío.

- ¿Que hacías ahí? – preguntó.

- Estaba espiando – dijo Ayleen tranquilamente.

- Pero si es tu casa – dijo John riendo.

- Si, pero Elor ha secuestrado a Madelane y la tienen dentro de la casa – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la casa desde lejos.

- ¿Y porque no se lo has dicho a Catherine? – preguntó extrañado – es su sobrina.

- Se lo he dicho pero aún no ha decidido que hacer – dijo malhumorada.

- Bueno pero tu podrías hacer algo, brujita – dijo burlándose de ella.

- Muy gracioso, nefilim – dijo Ayleen.

- No soy nefilim – dijo John – soy un simple humano.

- Lo que sea. Te estas entrenando como uno de ellos – dijo riéndose – por cierto, ¿como ha ido?

- Muy mal – mintió John – en un escala del uno al diez ¿qué nivel tienen tus poderes mágicos?

- Yo diría que ocho, pero si le preguntas a alguien te dirá otro número – dijo Ayleen.

- Mientes. Demuéstramelo – pidió John.

Ayleen bostezó y alzó las manos, chispas violetas salían de sus manos y luego volvieron a ser normales.

- No ha pasado nada – se quejó John.

- Ja, ja, ja – se rio Ayleen – mira bien.

John se dio la vuelta y descubrió que se encontraba como en frente de un espejo, había un clon de si mismo sentado en otro banco.

- Guau, ¿que hace? – preguntó John impresionado.

- Habla, se mueve. Puede pasar por un humano – dijo Ayleen - Ahora desaparece – ordenó Ayleen.

El clon desapareció del parque y Ayleen se volvió a sentar en el banco.

- Bueno te creo, pero es hora de que me vaya al hogar de los lunáticos que matan demonios – dijo John.

- Hay que decir que tu hermana es una de ellos – dijo Ayleen mientras él se alejaba.

John estaba ya a una sola manzana del Instituto cuando alguien lo llamó. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y no se le veía la cara por la escasa luz, pero John sabía quién era. La había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

La siguió hasta la segunda planta del restaurante Giorgio's donde había una terraza con mesas de dos y se sentaron en una mesa. Ella se quitó la capucha y dejó su cara al descubierto. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo como Juliett, los labios muy carnosos y los ojos verdes como John. Además tenía la misma figura que Juliett y que Madelane.

- Hola, soy Irina – dijo muy seria – y necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya se quién eres, cuando te vi por primera vez me parecías familiar, y lo supe cuando soñé contigo y con un hombre llamado William.

- ¿Hace cuanto que tienes los sueños? – preguntó Irina.

- Desde que fui al Instituto – dijo recordándolo.

- ¿Carolina no te lo ha dicho? Los sueños se deben a que te has acercado a la verdad, busca en la biblioteca por favor – pidió Irina alejándose.

- ¿Puedo saber su apellido? – preguntó John.

- Sabes quién es mi marido – dijo Irina y desapareció.

* * *

**Puede que a partir de ahora los capítulos sean más cortos.**

**Aviso: En la carta puede que Aaron haya mentido en algo, o puede que no. **

**¿Queréis saber quién es la mujer misteriosa? Si sois listos lo descubriréis en el próximo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5 La profecía

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con la inglesa como os conté y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leen, y me gustaría que criticarais sin miedo mi historia, yo a veces cuando me gusta una historia realmente la critico constructivamente con todo el amor del mundo, así que no os corteis.**

**Bueno, LA PROFECÍA POR FIN!**

**Yo estoy nerviosa porque no se si os gustara esta profecía es un poco extraña, y ojo, eso es solo una parte, la otra esta en un libro del Instituto de Nueva York y había otra en el Instituto antiguo de Chicago pero se quemó en el incendio, el libro que aparece en el cap era del Instituto de los Angeles.**

**Bueno pues, pasar y leer mi profecía.**

* * *

**5**

**La profecía**

John estaba sentado en el sofá de la pequeña biblioteca, como le había dicho que hiciera Irina, intentando despejar la mente de las emociones vividas esos últimos días, pero por una razón que desconocía era incapaz de hacerlo. Le habían dicho que le echara una ojeadas al "Códice de los cazadores de sombras" pero se sentía sumamente cansado, ya que la noche anterior no es que hubiera dormido mucho. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco si es que lo conseguía, pero un susurro lo sobresaltó y abrió los ojos rápidamente para descubrir que no había nadie en la habitación aparte de él.

- Hijo de los ángeles, acércate – dijo una voz suave que John no sabía de donde procedía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando que había sido una alucinación producida por el cansancio que se apoderaba de él lentamente pero el susurro volvió a escucharse y John pudo comprobar que venía de la solitaria estantería del fondo.

John embargado por una curiosidad indescriptible se acercó a la pequeña estantería por si volvía a escuchar ese susurro extraño que lo llamaba pero no escuchó otra cosa que el viento de la noche que acariciaba el cristal de la ventana. Miró de nuevo a la penosa estantería y no notó nada raro en ella solo que un libro relucía de la estantería con un brillo mágico. Se acercó a él para alcanzarlo pero lo único que sintió fue una leve vibración que lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos por un instante, pero como llevado por un impulso, acercó la mano más al libro con la intención de cogerlo y se llevó una sorpresa cuando el libro le habló.

- Eres el elegido y en tus manos está el destino del mundo – dijo la misma voz que la que había oído antes.

- No soy ningún elegido ni si quiera soy cazador de sombras – dijo con tono no muy alegre.

El libro soltó una carcajada y John no tuvo tiempo para replicar porque en ese momento el libro se abrió de par en par, dejando escapar una luz cegadora que dejo a John inconsciente unos segundos en el suelo, pero enseguida se levantó para descubrir que el libro flotaba en el aire y que estaba brillando aún más de lo que lo hacía hace unos segundos.

De repente otra ráfaga de luz salió delo libro y John cerró sus ojos un par de segundos mas para protegerlos de la luz cegadora y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca del Instituto si no que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él en la que solo distinguía un gran lago a lo lejos.

A lo lejos veía un pájaro justo encima de ese enorme lago y John sin saber porque se acercó más a él hasta descubrir que lo que se alzaba delante de él no era un pájaro sino un hombre alado vestido de blanco. Era un ángel.

-Saludos mundano, es hora de que conozcas porque estas aquí y que afrontes tu destino – dijo el ángel muy serio, al ver la cara de John el ángel continuó – Eres el elegido de la profecía y ahora te enseñaré la profecía.

- No sé de que me estas hablando – dijo John confundido y a la vez aturdido.

- Silencio mundano y escucha – dijo el ángel severamente.

"Según la profecía al principio de los tiempos - cuando Raziel creó a los cazadores de sombras mezclando su sangre con la de los humanos para que combatieran contra los demonios - los cazadores de sombras eran corruptos y utilizaban a los subterráneos como esclavos. Raziel sabía que todos eran igual de insignificantes comparados con los ángeles así que les mandó una maldición a los nefilim que decía así...

"Para castigar a los insolentes nefilims, cuando el mal vuelva a resurgir de las entrañas del infierno, un cazador de sombras que acabe de obtener un parabatai, será transformado en mundano y no recordará nada de su vida como nefim. Pero si acepta su destino y se alía con los subterráneos, será honrado con los poderes del mismísimo ángel. Pero no será tan fácil vencer al mal ya que lo único capaz de destruirlo es usando el arma - que el arcángel Raziel usó para desafiar al Infierno - que se encuentra escondida en algún lugar del mundo donde solo el elegido pueda encontrarlo.

El gran cuchillo serafín con el nombre del gran arcángel Raziel, que destruirá al mayor de los demonios y sellará para siempre las puertas del Infierno. El cuarto instrumento mortal"

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo John muy serio.

El ángel siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta que John le había hecho y continuó hablando con voz de advertencia.

"Pero cuidado humano porque el mal, intentará destruirte para que no se cumpla la gran profecía. Se encuentra en una persona de la que nunca te lo imaginarías y en la que confías plenamente. Cuidado de esas personas que dices conocer porque esconden secretos oscuros, cuida tus compañías porque podrían costarte la vida"

John quería decirle algo al ángel pero en ese momento otro destello recorrió el lugar y volvió a la biblioteca. Ahora recordaba todo, quién era y porque no recordaba nada antes. Se percató de que esta vez no estaba solo, esta vez había alguien en la sala. Su hermana.

John no sabía que hacía su hermana allí pero por su expresión parecía que lo había escuchado todo, pero si no estaban en la biblioteca si no en Idris, ¿como los había escuchado? Ella lo miraba con cara extraña y John no sabía que decir.

- Debí de imaginarme que eras Frederick, soñaba contigo y Sophie te reconoció – dijo Juliett – nunca me imaginé que estuvieras vivo pero siempre supe que serías alguien grande en la vida y eres el elegido de la profecía que muy pocos saben.

- Todo esto es demasiado raro para mí, yo el elegido, venga ya – dijo y Juliett se rio ante ese comentario.

- Desde que éramos pequeños me hacías reír con nada, ¿Cómo es posible? – Al ver que no contestaba siguió – No vamos a decirle nada a nadie sobre nosotros hasta que todos estén un poco mas animados, aunque lo de que te encontrado los animará.

¿Qué nos animará? – preguntó Dylan al entrar.

* * *

Aaron iba de un lado al otro de la sala mientras Elor tomaba un café.

- Espero que John aún no haya descubierto nada – dijo preocupado – es demasiado pronto para que sepa la verdad.

- De eso se encargará nuestra espía – dijo Elor con una sonrisa maligna.

- Tienes razón, John confía en ella – dijo Aaron - ella hará el trabajo sucio.

Se quedaron en silencio porque no sabían que más decir y escucharon gritos que provenían de la habitación sellada.

Se escucharon otra vez los malditos gritos de Madelane, Elor se desesperó y echó la puerta abajo.

- ¡Para de una vez! ¡Eres insoportable! – gritó Elor todo lo fuerte que pudo – si no fuera porque Aaron te necesita, te mataría ahora mismo y sin reparos.

Madelane se quedó callada por la impresión de ver a ese enorme y terrorífico brujo delante de ella.

No sabía que decir y no parecía importarle a Elor porque se volvió y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin decir ni una palabra más.

- Controla esos humos – dijo divertido – que me incendias la casa.

- Que más da, no es tu casa – dijo Elor aún cabreado.

- Pero es la de tu hijita y no quiero que cuando vuelva se la encuentre destrozada – dijo Aaron.

- Lo que tú digas, por cierto, ¿cuándo va a volver? – preguntó intrigado.

- Cuando termine lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando vuelva ya habrá terminado todo – dijo contento.

Melinda estaba muy enfadada con John, se había escapado del Instituto y cuando volvió disimulaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Melinda estaba a una gota de explotar con la conducta de su hermano y no soportaba que su hermano le mintiera.

- ¿Podré salir mañana? Hoy no he salido en todo el día – pidió John a Catherine. Melinda se puso roja de rabia y explotó pero antes de decir nada, Juliett habló bueno gritó.

- Frederick John Highwater – dijo Juliett – no mientas, te has escapado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Catherine extrañada.

- ¿Acabas de llamar a John Frederick Highwater? ¿Ese no es tu apellido?– preguntó Daren.

- Nuestro apellido, lo siento Juliett pero tienen que saberlo – ella asintió – soy su hermano.

Esa noticia les cayó como una jarra de agua helada a los presentes, estaban todos en una especie de shock y nadie quería hablar.

- ¿Desde que piso te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza? Por el grado de locura adivino que desde un quinto pero tendrías que estar muerto, todo sería mas facil en ese caso – dijo Dylan.

- La verdad que fue desde un sexto – dijo John sarcásticamente.

- Dylan, John y Juliett tienen razón, él es Frederick su hermano – dijo Catherine.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó Daren.

- Yo lo sé desde que llegó, Juliett y John me imagino que desde que descubriste lo de la profecía – dijo Catherine.

John se quedó pasmado, no solo sabía lo de que eran hermanos, si no que también sabía lo de la profecía. Su consciencia pensó directamente en Melinda, aún no había dicho nada al respecto y parecía que aún no había salido del shock.

- ¿Melinda? – ella seguía sin responder y todo era por su culpa, tenía que haberlo dicho con más tacto pero ese no era su fuerte, en absoluto. Esta situación se estaba volviendo incómoda y no sabía que más decirle - ¿Melinda? ¡Di algo!

- Lo siento, me he bloqueado – se disculpó Melinda – Es que es muy fuerte, pero me encanta, Juliett es una de mis mejores amigas y es genial que por fin haya encontrado a su hermano. Y ¿que es eso de la profecía?

- Es una historia larga así que acomodaros – advirtió John.

Le llevó veinte minutos explicar todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que se encontró con el primer demonio hasta lo que pasó en la biblioteca y como le había vuelto la memoria. Todos estuvieron callados durante el relato y no interrumpieron en ningún momento.

- Claro y yo soy Dios – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Tómatelo en serio, no miente – dijo Catherine muy segura.

Se callaron porque escucharon el timbre de la puerta y Daren desapareció por el pasillo rápidamente. Después de unos minutos, Daren entró por la puerta.

- No había nadie pero estaba esta nota – dijo enseñándola a los presentes.

"Si queréis salvar a Madelane yo os puedo ayudar.

Quedamos esta noche en Giorgio's, Irina"

- No se si podemos confiar en ella – objetó Daren.

- Yo la conozco – dijo John y como todos le miraban explicó – ella fue quien me asesoró cuando tuve aquellos extraños sueños y fue quien me pidió que fuera a la biblioteca, donde descubrí lo de la profecía.

* * *

Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y parecía que ese día nunca se iba a acabar, la oficina de policía relucía más brillante que nunca y Santiago tocó la puerta.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle, cazador de sombras? – preguntó remarcando las palabras "cazadores de sombras" con desprecio.

- Tengo una reunión con William Highwater – dijo Santiago firme.

El hombre entró de nuevo en la oficina y al rato salió por ella William Highwater. Era muy alto, más de metro noventa y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules.

- Hola Santi, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo alegremente y lo abrazó.

- Hola Willy, no te veía desde que te uniste a Aaron – dijo el también alegremente.

- Pero aún así siempre fui tu mejor amigo – dijo feliz – y lo de Aaron fue un error, me embaucó.

- Ya esta olvidado, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Lo que quieras amigo mío – dijo Willy.

- Aaron ha secuestrado a la hija de Nathalie… – dijo directamente.

- …y necesitáis mi ayuda, contad conmigo – dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo.

- Gracias amigo, ya nos veremos – dijo despidiéndose.

- No me des las gracias, te debía una y eres mi amigo – dijo Willy contento mientras lo volvía a abrazar – adiós Santi hasta la próxima y cuídate mucho.

Santiago ya estaba a medio camino del Instituto para informar que había conseguido la ayuda de William Highwater, la ex mano derecha de Aaron. Notaba que alguien le observaba pero cuando miraba hacia atrás no encontraba a nadie que se fijara en él. La sensación no se alejaba de él, pero no veía a nadie, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?

Tenía un plan, ir hasta un lugar apartado sin gente y descubrir al espía. Ya había llegado, estaba frente a el antiguo Instituto ahora quemado.

- Sal de donde estés – ordenó Santiago.

- Ya veo que tus años no te han quitado propiedades – dijo una voz desde las sombras.

- Déjate de rollos, Aaron – se quejó Santiago - y dime que quieres.

- Solo quería que fuera más divertido – sonrió Aaron – quiero que le des un mensaje a John.

* * *

Y a era casi de noche y John había decidido ir a visitar a Sophie, ya que recordaba todo quería hablar con su parabatai, si despertaba. Le estaba observando desde una silla y observándola muy atentamente.

- ¿Frederick? Yo… - dijo Sophie en un susurro.

- Ssss. No debes hablar aún. Llámame Rick o John, no me gusta mi primer nombre – dijo John.

- Ya estoy mejor Rick – dijo ella sentándose en la cama – estoy tan feliz porque estas vivo.

- Lo sé, pero ahora mismo

- Eso es porque ya no soy cazador de sombras – al ver la cara de Sophie continuó – es una larga historia.

Sophie se volvió a quedar dormida y John le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse. Cruzó la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca donde otra vez estaba todo el mundo excepto Santiago, que aún no había vuelto de su misión. Estaban todos preparándose para salir al encuentro de Irina, bueno no todos, solo Carolina, John, Juliett y Daren. Eso no pareció gustarle a Melinda y a Daren pero entendieron que no podían ir todos.

Ya estaban caminando por la ciudad rápidamente para llegar cuanto antes a Giorgio's. Cuando estuvieron allí se adentraron y tomaron las escaleras para subir a la terraza.

Vieron a una mujer sentada en una mesa y John se acercó a ella y a saludo cortésmente.

- Un gusto volver a verla, Irina – dijo John

- El gusto es mio, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Irina.

- Claro, gracias. Te presento a mi hermana Juliett, a su amigo imbécil Dylan y a mi madre adoptiva Carolina – dijo señalando a cada uno.

- Oh si, se quienes sois, Julietta Marie Highwater, Dylan Daroway y mi gran amiga Carolina Rose Cathungry – dijo sonriente.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Carolina a modo de saludo.

- Bueno, sentaos – dijo Irina alegremente – os puedo ayudar pero necesito que confiéis en mi.

- Claro – dijo Juliett alegre - Lo que sea por Madelane.

- Yo os puedo ayudar a entrar en donde la tienen secuestrada, mientras que yo los distraigo – dijo Irina.

- Y ¿como lo conseguirás? – preguntó Dylan – que yo sepa eres solo una cazadora de sombras corriente.

- No te lo puede decir, es su secreto- dijo John mirándolo con burla – solo me lo ha querido decir a mí

- ¿Y porque a mi no? Si soy adorable – dijo Dylan haciendo un puchero.

- No hace falta que des explicaciones – dijo Carolina mirando a Irina.

- Si, deben saber que soy… - empezó Irina.

- La esposa de Aaron – terminó John.

* * *

**¿Como os habeis quedado?**

**Este ha sido uno de los capitulos que mas me ha costado y el que mas ha sido el 7 que es el próximo, es una bomba de relojería que estallará.**

**Subiré en dos semanas o tres, segun el número de reviews que dejeis así que ya sabeis, **

**reviews**


	7. Capitulo 6 Traición

**Lo siento muchísimooooooo, lo digo en serio, creía que había subido este capítrulo ya y como estaba muy ocupada no me he dado cuenta hasta hoy, perdón.**

**Llamamiento especial a Marice Nieve ¿Por qué? Porque me pase un poco con lo que le puse en el review de su historia pero es que ese día tenía mal humor, por mis admiradoras-acosadoras.**

**Un día os contaré sus hazañas.**

**Os dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

**6**

**Traición**

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Como era posible que Aaron fuera el marido de aquella mujer tan dulce y preciosa?

Eso parecía otra broma pesada de John y nadie pareció creérselo, teniendo en cuenta que Carolina y John ya lo sabían. La verdad era que si que era la mujer de Aaron, pero ella no parecía conforme con lo que había echo desde que quemó el Instituto o eso era lo que ella había dicho.

- Si hombre, y Valentine es mi padre – dijo Dylan sarcásticamente.

- ¿Podrías creerte alguna vez algo que ha dicho mi hermano? – preguntó Juliett molesta.

- Me creeré algo que diga tu hermano cuando sea verdad – dijo Dylan divertido.

- Es verdad. Hace unos veinte años, cuando estudiábamos en Idris, Carolina era muy amiga mía y mi hermano William y mi marido Aaron era muy buenos amigos de Santiago. Ellos nos presentaron hace quince años, cinco años antes de que Aaron comenzara con sus planes maléficos – dijo Irina poniendo comillas en el aire a maléficos.

¿Qué más les habían ocultado? Aaron, William y Santiago habían sido amigos hace veinte años, que vueltas daba la vida. Ahora eran enemigos y nunca más volverían a ser amigos, bueno no por ahora.

- Bueno, estáis aquí para que os ayude, el plan va a ser este. John se viene a mi casa, le digo a Aaron que le he atrapado y vienen a recogerlo, mientras vosotros salváis a Madelane con ayuda de Ayleen – dijo Irina seriamente.

-Perfecto – dijeron John y Juliett al unísono.

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo – admitió Dylan.

- Pues no se hable más – dijo Carolina contenta.

* * *

Todo parecía tranquilo en el Instituto, casi todos estaban repasando el plan en casa de Irina. Melinda estaba entrenando con la supervisión de Daren cuando alguien entro a la sala de entrenamiento, parecía alarmado.

- ¿Y John? – preguntó preocupado Santiago.

- Esta con los demás repasando el plan de Irina en su casa – contestó rápidamente Daren.

- ¿La esposa de Aaron? Esto me da mala espina, Irina siempre fue muy leal a Aaron, me parece muy raro que de pronto esté de nuestro lado – dijo Santiago.

- No creo que nos traicione – dijo Melinda también dudosa.

- Eso espero – dijo Santiago y volvió a salir por la puerta.

Todo se había quedado en silencio tras la marcha de Santiago y ellos siguieron con su entrenamiento. Ya había pasado más de una hora y no tenían señales de vida de ninguno de ellos, Daren y Melinda ya estaban muy preocupados. No sabían que hacer porque si avisaban a la Clave no les harían caso.

- Yo ya estoy harto – dijo Daren levantándose – voy a buscarlos.

- Te acompaño – dijo Melinda ya en la puerta.

- Tú te quedas – dijo Daren.

Eso no se lo creía ni él, Melinda tenía siempre un as en la manga y lo iba a sacar.

- ¿De verdad que no me vas a dejar? – dijo con una mirada asesina – no me lo puedes impedir – dijo ella con una mirada asesina – no te conviene hacerme enfadar.

- No me das miedo – dijo burlándose de ella un poco y al mirar a los ojos a Melinda un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por eso continuó hablando – vale puedes venir.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo Melinda abrazando a Daren y dándole besitos en la mejilla – eres un hermano genial, corrijo eres el mejor hermano que he tenido nunca.

Melinda no tenía hermanos, a parte de John porque él no contaba porque no podía hablarle de su mundo de cazadores de sombras y Daren era muy bueno con ella, por eso él era su hermano mayor cuando no estaba John. La cuidaba y la aconsejaba en todo lo relacionado al mundo de las sombras.

- Si interrumpimos podemos volver dentro de una hora – dijo Dylan carraspeando con la garganta en la puerta al lado de Juliett y John en la sala.

- ¿No entiendes que se llama a la puerta? ¡No vuelvas a entrar sin permiso! – dijo Melinda enfadada y dándole una pequeña patada en la espinilla.

- Vale, la próxima vez dejaré mas intimidad entre mi hermano y tú por si queréis hacer algo además de hablar como… - dijo Dylan pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Dylan! – gritó quejándose Melinda.

- Tranquila, iba a decir como jugar a algún videojuego, no pienses mal – dijo Dylan riendo – os lleváis cinco años.

Parece que Juliett fue la única que se dio cuenta de que dijo "mi hermano" y no "cualquier persona en su sano juicio". ¿Eso significaba que Dylan sería capaz de hacerlo? No creía que fuera capaz, pero lo miró para ver su expresión. Él se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, se giró para mirarla y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, ¿queréis saber cual es el plan? – preguntó Juliett ignorando a Dylan.

- Claro – dijo Daren ansioso.

* * *

Elor intentaba calmarse un poco y Aaron parecía verse muy feliz, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente? – preguntó Elor nervioso.

- Me dijo que tenía la confianza de los Daroway y de los Cathungry y que en una hora pasáramos por nuestra casa porque tendría ya a John bajo su poder – dijo Aaron contento.

- ¿Los dos? Bueno pero antes de irnos dejaré una sorpresita por si alguien se atreve a entrar – dijo Elor sonriendo.

- Perfecto, vámonos te espero, se hace tarde – dijo Aaron apresurándolo.

Después de diez minutos el jardín de aquella grandiosa casa estaba repleto de cazadores de sombras, Juliett, Daren, Dylan, Melinda, Catherine, Carolina y Santiago.

Todos estaban ya en la entrada cuando Daren abrió la puerta con una runa de apertura y todos se adentraron en la casa. No parecía que había nada inusual cuando empezó a formarse niebla.

- Saludos cazadores – dijo Elor en un holograma – bienvenidos. Sabía que intentaríais colaros así que os he dejado una pequeña sorpresita, bueno tres en realidad. Tendréis que superar las tres pruebas y después descubrir como abrir la puerta donde se encuentra Madelane. Os deseo suerte.

Todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil, todo brujo tenía trampas escondidas por todas partes de su casa cuando ocultaba algo.

Al cabo de unos segundos un bebé apareció gateando por la sala y Melinda se intentó acercar, Daren era incapaz de moverse ni respirar, Dylan estaba en estado de shock como su madre y Carolina parecía asustada.

- Estúpido Elor y sus juegos – dijo mirando al bebé con el rostro de la pequeña Jessica un año antes de que Aaron y Elor la quemaran viva – es una ilusión, solo quiere dejaros traumatizados para que estéis desprevenidos cuando os ataque.

- Tiene razón, yo lucharé contra este pequeño demonio, vosotros seguid – dijo Carolina señalando al bebé que al instante se convirtió en un demonio rapiñador.

Avanzaron hasta el pasillo donde algo se opuso entre ellos y las habitaciones, algo que Santiago conocía muy bien, pero no conseguía adivinar de que. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, esos ojos grises que tanto conocía, que tanto añoraba, que tanto anhelaba.

- ¿No estabas muerta? – preguntó asombrado a la silueta de la mujer.

- Recuerda que es una ilusión – le recordó Melinda.

Ella se transformó en un enorme demonio alado y les siseo furiosa, abalanzándose hacia ellos.

- Yo y Santiago nos encargamos – dijo Catherine señalándoles para que siguieran.

- Santiago y yo. El burrito delante para que no se espante – le corrigió Dylan mientras se alejaban.

- Gracias por la clase de gramática – dijo gritando sarcásticamente para que le escuchara.

* * *

Unas manzanas más y llegarían a casa de Aaron y de Irina donde le esperaba el misterioso John. A Elor le costaba creer que a Aaron le interesara tanto un simple mundano.

Ya en la puerta, Aaron cogió las llaves pero antes de abrir la puerta, las llaves se le cayeron de los nervios y cuando por fin consiguió meterlas en la cerradura, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

- Aaron – Irina salió a abrazarle.

- Hola mi pequeña, ¿Dónde esta John? – preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Esta durmiendo en el salón, ya que tuve que administrarle somníferos para que se estuviera quieto – dijo Irina como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Claro, vamos a verlo – dijo Aaron mirando a Elor.

Entraron en un pequeño salón formado por un sofá con un televisor en frente y una pequeña estantería en un rincón. John dormía plácidamente y Ayleen le sujetaba la mano absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Mi pequeña, ¿qué tal fue tu misión? – dijo Elor abrazando a Ayleen.

- Muy bien – dijo Ayleen con una sonrisa en los dientes.

- Aaron, ¿no marchamos ya? – preguntó Elor.

- Si pero antes me gustaría cenar, ¿podrías preparar la cena? – dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer.

- Claro, Ayleen ayúdame – dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

Cuando Ayleen entró, Irina ya había sacado algunas cosas de la nevera e intentaba pensar en una receta sencilla para cocinar. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, Irina cortando la cebolla y Ayleen sacaba el tomate frito del bote.

- Los hemos traicionado, entregando a John…- dijo Irina preocupado.

- No te preocupes no se darán cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después – dijo relajándola mientras cogía la cebolla que Irina había picado y la introducía en la sartén.

Y así se quedaron, hablando y cocinando mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo muy despacio, no podían dejar que la tristeza las embargara.

* * *

Se encontraban frente a la única puerta cerrada de la casa y Daren se disponía a abrirla con una runa, cuando la estela casi rozaba la cerradura Dylan lo empujó.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que Elor dijo que eran tres pruebas? Solo hemos hecho dos y eso significa que esta es la última – dijo señalando la puerta que parecía tener aire fantasmal.

- ¿Cómo la abriremos? – preguntó Daren nervioso.

- Conozco lo suficiente a Elor para imaginarme que tendremos que adivinar un enigma – dijo Santiago aproximándose, con las ropas echas jirones. A ellos se unieron también Catherine y Carolina que parecían haber tenido la misma suerte con sus ropas.

Y efectivamente, se percataron de que de pronto, aparecieron unas palabras doradas en la puerta:

Si soy joven, joven quedo.  
Si soy viejo, viejo quedo.  
Tengo boca y no te hablo,  
tengo ojos y no te veo.  
¿Quién soy?

Todos se quedaron pensativos y un profundo silencio se apoderó de la casa, excepto por los gritos de Madelane al otro lado de la puerta.

Todo el mundo tenía pensado algo como respuesta, Juliett y Daren pensaban que se trataba de un vampiro, Dylan, Santiago y Catherine que era una tontería resolver ese acertijo y Carolina que era un boceto, pero nadie se atrevía a responder.

Madelane no paraba de gritar pero ya se había quedado sin fuerzas y se sentó en la cama a observar la habitación más detalladamente. Había una estantería llena de libros pero le llamó la atención uno entre todos los libros, El retrato de Dorian Grey.

Lo abrió por la primera página y descubrió una dedicatoria escrita con bolígrafo rojo:

**_Para mi pequeña Ayleen,_**

**_Esta es la respuesta al acertijo que me formulaste hace una semana, debo reconocer que me costó adivinarlo_**

**_La respuesta es un retrato, por eso elegí este libro para regalarte, a parte de que este género literario es tu favorito_**

**_Espero que disfrutes este libro tanto como yo disfruté esos hermosos años_**

**_De tu Elor_**

Madelane comprendió que esa era la respuesta al acertijo y gritó desde la puerta.

- ¡La respuesta es un retrato! – dijo chichando y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

* * *

La corte Seliee de Chicago era un tanto peculiar, comparadas con otras cortes que Nathalie había conocido en sus numerosos viajes por el mundo, cuando se encargaba de las misiones secretas.

Nathalie estaba frente al trono de la reina de la corte Seliee, esperando su respuesta. Se veía que a ella también le parecía lo mejor y por eso no le extrañó su respuesta.

- Perfecto, es lo mejor que podías haberme propuesto, pero nadie debe saber esto nunca – dijo la reina con una sonrisa en la cara – ni siquiera tu hija.

- Claro, ocultar secretos es mi especialidad – dijo Nathalie sonriendo y se estrecharon las manos en un pacto irrompible.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**No me odien pero era necesario hacer esto y el próximo capitulo aclarará cosas importantes y aparecerá el hermano de Irina, William Highwater, su nombre es muy importante para mi porque es el nombre de mi primo pequeño, bueno es Guillermo pero es lo mismo.**

**Me estoy desviando del tema, si quereis matarme lo entenderé.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capitulo 7 Muerte

**Hola de nuevo, se que he tardado un montón en actualizar pero es que me había tomado unas vacaciones para despejarme****.**

**Espero que después de leer el cap no me mateis ni nada por el estilo.**

* * *

**7**

**Muerte**

Todos salieron corriendo de la casa antes de que Elor y Aaron llegaran, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos para ver su reacción, cuando los vieron aparecer ¿con John? ¿Imaginaciones suyas? Seguramente. John tenía que estar ahora mismo durmiendo en su habitación del Instituto, seguro en su cama, ya que el plan había salido bien y ya tenían a Madelane con ellos. Solo habían sido alucinaciones de Melinda porque nadie más lo había visto o no parecía aparentarlo.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que entraron en la casa y aún no había indicios de que hubieran descubierto que Madelane había desaparecido. Lo mas extraño era que Elor y Aaron estaban muy felices cuando llegaron, cuando tendrían que estar enfadados porque les habíamos tomado el pelo, era demasiado extraño.

Esperaron veinte minutos más y al ver que no ocurría nada, decidieron volver al Instituto para descansar de toda la acción que habían tenido Carolina, Catherine y Santiago. Allí esperarían a que viniera John de vuelta de la casa de Irina, que estaría a punto de llegar al Instituto por las horas que eran.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, no había ni una sola alma dentro, así que John aún no había llegado, era extraño.

Si en una hora John no aparecía, llamarían a Ayleen al móvil, por si el plan había salido mal.

Una hora más y seguía sin haber noticias de John ni de Ayleen e Irina, muy extraño por cierto, habían llamado a Ayleen y ella no contestaba y también habían llamado a John.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse a sus habitaciones a dormir, sonó el teléfono. Melinda cogió el teléfono y miró que el que llamaba era John.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Melinda.

- Hola soy un amigo de tu padre, ¿puedo hablar con él? – preguntó una voz a través del teléfono.

- Claro, ahora te lo paso – le extendió el teléfono a su padre.

- ¿Si? – preguntó cogiendo el teléfono.

- Hola viejo amigo, ¿echas de menos algo? – preguntó una voz al otro lado.

Santiago no sabía a que se refería con eso, pero intentó seguirle el juego.

- No, no se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Santiago intentando parecer curioso.

- ¿No echáis de menos a alguien? un amigo, una mascota, un hijo adoptivo… - dijo la voz burlona.

- ¡Qué le has hecho a John! – gritó Santiago al teléfono.

- No le he hecho nada, aún, eso depende de ti, amigo mío – dijo misterioso

- Hace años que no somos amigos, Aaron. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Santiago rendido.

- Quiero a Juliett – y colgó.

Santiago tiró instintivamente el móvil al suelo y lo estampó en el suelo. El plan había salido mal porque Irina los había traicionado, otra vez, pero si Irina estaba con Ayleen, ella también los había traicionado, que confuso era todo.

* * *

Por la mañana ya nadie estaba de buen humor, el plan había sido un fracaso. Sophie era la que peor lo estaba pasando, su parabatai llevaba años desaparecido y cuando por fin lo encontraba, lo secuestraban.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca, llorando en silencio, por esos amargos recuerdos que tanto daño le hacían, pero que a la vez le mostraban que aún estaba viva. No podía mentirse a si misma, sentía que había traicionado a John, tenía que haberlo impedido.

No notó que alguien se acercaba hasta que sintió que alguien mas se sentaba en el sofá, nunca espero encontrarse con quien se encontró, delante suyo se encontraba Daren.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Daren empezó a llorar en silencio pero Sophie se dio cuenta y se quedó sorprendida.

- ¿Porque lloras? – preguntó Sophie en un susurro.

- Por… Jessica – dijo Daren con dificultad.

- ¿Jessica no era tu hermana? – preguntó Sophie un poco confundida, si era su hermana ¿porque la llamaba Jessica en vez de hermana?

- No merezco que sea mi hermana, murió por mi culpa y no lo impedí – dijo Daren derramando una lágrima.

- No digas eso, no fue por tu culpa – dijo Sophie intentando consolarlo.

- Si fue por mi culpa, mentí, no dije lo que ocurrió de verdad… – dijo apenado.

- No tienes por qué contármelo – dijo Sophie interrumpiéndolo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo, si se lo cuento a alguien de mi familia, me odiarán y no se porque pero confío en ti – dijo un poco mas animado – Pero te aconsejo que te prepares para lo peor, la historia no es muy agradable.

* * *

- Lo haré, es mi hermano no permitiré que le pase nada, no me lo perdonaría – dijo Juliett muy segura.

- No podemos garantizar que todo salga bien, no sabemos que busca de ti – dijo Catherine advirtiéndola.

- Ya esta decidido, en dos horas me marcho – dijo Juliett sonriendo.

- Yo voy contigo, no me fio de Aaron – dijo Melinda desde la puerta.

- Melinda, eres muy pequeña – le riñó su padre.

- ¡Por Dios ya tengo trece años! ¡No me trates como una niña! – gritó Melinda mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

- La tratas como a una niña Santiago, es una cazadora de sombras – dijo Catherine – morirán jóvenes de todas maneras, aunque los protejamos – dijo suspirando.

- Lo sé pero no me hago a la idea – dijo nostálgico.

- Lo buscan abajo – dijo Dylan al entrar, mirando a Santiago.

Santiago se despidió con la mano y corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían las piernas, sabía de quien se trataba, le había mandado un whatsapp nada mas haber colgado Aaron. Ahora tenía que esperar su YA TE LO DIJE.

- Ya te lo dije, Irina no es de fiar, pero Ayleen, es extraño que nos traicione, nunca le gustó Aaron por ser el lacayo de él – dijo pensativo.

- Bueno, pasa vamos a hablar en la sala de armas – dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

Cuando llegaron solo se encontraba allí Juliett y Melinda, ya preparadas para irse.

- William esta es mi hija Melinda y ella es su amiga – dijo señalándolas.

Juliett se quedó mirando a su supuesto tío, aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con él, así que en silencio se marchó de allí.

* * *

John se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada y el ojo morado, por lo demás había tenido demasiada suerte, Aaron aún tenía un poco de piedad, no era como Valentine.

- Si no me lo dices, tendré que darte una lección – dijo Aaron alterado – como no te importa que te torture, mataré a tu hermana.

* * *

- No sé por qué les mentiste – dijo Ayleen pensativa.

- No tenían por qué enterarse de que Aaron no es mi marido, eso ya no importa y tú también les has ocultado algo – dijo Irina quitándole importancia.

- Pero tenían derecho de saber que eres su hermana y no su mujer – dijo Ayleen nuevamente.

- No era la única que lo sabía, Carolina y Santiago nos conocían desde siempre – dijo Irina excusándose – además, nadie podría casarse nunca con el idiota de mi hermano, aunque lo sigo queriendo no me gusta que trabaje para él.

- Aunque estés en lo cierto Aaron podría haberle dicho que no, ¿desde cuándo Aaron recibe órdenes? – dijo contratacando.

- Bueno es hora de que hables con ella, en este momento te estará odiando – dijo cambiando de tema.

- No sé cómo empezar, y si no me cree ¿qué hago? – preguntó Ayleen casi llorando.

- Te creerá, ahora ve.

Ayleen sabía que si ella se daba cuenta de que era ella la que la había citado para hablar, no se presentaría a la reunión, por eso en ningún momento dijo su identidad.  
Esperó impaciente en el parque a que viniera, estaba muy nerviosa porque quería que la creyera pero iba a ser muy complicado decírselo sin que intentara tirársela al cuello.

Cuando la divisó a lo lejos solo pudo esconderse en un árbol cercano y se aplicó el glamour más fuerte que pudo crear, rogando para que Melinda no la reconociera antes de que pudiera explicarse.

- Hola – dijo Ayleen saliendo de entre el árbol.

- ¿No serás un acosador? Te advierto que voy armada – a Ayleen se le olvidó el medio hecho de que con ese glamour parecía un acosador.

- Melinda, se dónde está tu hermano – dijo intentando parecer segura.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Melinda con miedo.

- Melinda, no es necesario que lo sepas – dijo Ayleen advirtiéndola.

- Dímelo – dijo Melinda poniéndose en posición para atacarla.

- No salgas corriendo – advirtió Ayleen.

- ¡Que me lo digas! – gritó aún más fuerte.

- Prometheus – dijo Ayleen y el glamour desapareció.

- ¡Tu! – gritó Melinda furiosa y se lanzó hacia ella.

"_Corría el 20 de Enero de 2005, solo quedaba un año para que mi hermano y Juliett, que acababa de llegar, pudieran elegir parabatai, tenían diez años."_

"_Mi madre decidió que hicieran una misión de prueba con su tutela, mientras que Nathalie y yo nos quedaríamos en el Instituto con la bebé Jessica, mi hermanita pequeña. Lo que pasó después fue inevitable, unos demonios comenzaron a atacar la entrada a la corte Seliee y Nathalie decidió ir a ayudar dejándome a mí a cargo de Jessica, porque aunque tenía doce años recién cumplidos, era muy responsable. Lo que pasó después no se lo he contado a nadie y es lo que me come la conciencia."_

"_Eran las siete de la tarde, ya había oscurecido y yo me encontraba leyendo un libro cualquiera en la habitación de Jessica, que dormía plácidamente en la cuna. Había oído unos ruidos y había decidido ir a investigar, tampoco pasaría nada porque me separara de Jessica unos cuantos minutos. Cuando bajé abajo no encontré nada, no había nadie y cuando iba a volver a subir a la planta de arriba, alguien bajo por el ascensor."_

"_Era un hombre que rozaba los cuarenta, no sabía quién era pero poco después descubrí que era Aaron, llevaba la manta que Jessica siempre llevaba para dormir. Me asusté._

_- ¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana!_

_- Nada, sigue durmiendo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de todo el Instituto, ahora mismo está ardiendo en llamas – dijo Aaron muy tranquilo._

_- ¡Mi hermana sigue dentro! – grité desesperado."_

- Pero no recuerdo mucho más, Aaron se marchó, me desmayé y me desperté en el hospital – explicó Daren.

- No fue culpa tuya – replicó Sophie.

- Sí que lo fue porque… - dijo Daren.

- William Highwater ha llegado – anunció Dylan.

- Oh, yo me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados que me ha mandado Catherine, adiós – dijo Sophie apresurándose.

- ¿No quieres conocer a William? – preguntó Daren a Sophie.

- Eeee… ya lo conoceré más adelante – dijo Sophie nerviosa y se marchó.

En la cocina se encontraban Dylan, Daren, Juliett, Catherine y William, charlando animad amente.

- ¿Mi sobrina? – preguntó William por segunda vez extrañado.

- Aja, no sé quiénes son mis padres, solo sé que mi madre se apellidaba Highwater – explicó Juliett.

- Mi hermana, hace tanto que no la veo, desde que ocurrió eso – comentó William.

* * *

Nathalie se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando tocaron a la puerta de su despacho.

- Pasa – dijo Nathalie distraída.

En la habitación entró su hija, Madelane y se sentó en una silla que había en un lado de la habitación, tenía expresión seria cuando anunció la noticia:

- Han encontrado a Melinda muerta – anunció Madelane.

* * *

**No me ****matéis.**

**¿Me dejáis un review por pena?**

**He matado a Melinda que era una hija para mi.**


End file.
